My Last Word Was Argh!
by MadnessJones
Summary: G1 Continuity: Megatron temporarily loses his memory, and the Decepticons try to help him remember who he is (except Starscream). What will they do when their amnesiac leader escapes? No pairings.
1. The Scrape

_Author's Notes: Well, I wasn't sure if I should post chapter 1 of this fic when I've already got two other stories going, but I just have such a good feeling about this story that I couldn't help myself! I know amnesia is a cliched premise, but making a cheesy plot line good is a challenge I just couldn't pass up! I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please review, follow, and favorite to see more :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Scrape

It had been a daunting battle against the Autobots, and the Decepticons had limped away in defeat as always. Megatron and Starscream were both injured and in very sore spirits. Starscream could be heard complaining from one end of the ship all the way to the other, and no one envied Hook's task of repairing Megatron after such a humiliating defeat against Optimus Prime.

"Just relax sir, and I will be done with you shortly," Hook said in an effort to placate the old warlord.

"Just fix me!" Megatron barked, "Are you sure I have to be put under for this?"

"Oh my, yes!" Hook replied immediately, "I need to drain excess energon from your helm and reattach the sensitive wires connecting your right optic to your processor. I promise I will do everything I can to speed up the process without damaging your systems, my lord."

"Hey! What about _me_!?" Starscream hollered from across the medical bay, "I don't want to be fixed by that careless Scavenger! Why can't _you_ do it? Or at least get Scrapper to do it! I'm sick of being treated like a second class citizen!"

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron growled, "I have a headache, and you are not helping! One more word out of you and I'll have Hook reassemble you as a minibot! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Megatron…" Starscream replied; cowed by Megatron's venomous tone.

Hook sighed and began his unenviable assignment of repairing Megatron's energon loss and disconnected optic. It was always hectic in his medbay.

Soundwave came in a few moments later carrying Rumble and Frenzy, who had sustained damage. Rumble's left leg was dangling by a few wires at the knee and Frenzy's steering was shot; causing him to bump into things. Hook ordered them to wait for an available medic while he continued his delicate work on attaching the optic.

Before long Rumble and Frenzy got bored just sitting around on the berth waiting to be treated, and Rumble thought it would be funny to set Frenzy on the ground and see where he went. Frenzy had no control over his direction, and soon he was stumbling around all over the medbay! Bonecrusher thought it was funny, but Hook was irritated by the distraction while he held his screwdriver precariously over the small wiring and processor connections of his mighty leader.

Before long the medbay was awash with familiar chaos. Starscream was yelling, Rumble was laughing his helm off, Frenzy was bumping into walls and equipment trays, Scrapper was running around trying to catch Frenzy, and Scavenger was begging Starscream to just calm down and let him finish his repairs! All in all, it was just another day at Decepticon Headquarters.

Hook was grumpy but still working despite the many distractions all around him. He was used to tuning out his fellow officers as if they weren't there. Unfortunately, that talent was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because he could work, but it was a curse because he didn't even notice when Frenzy came up behind him! The little black and red cassette twin bumped right into Hook; causing the screwdriver in his hand to scrape across Megatron's core processor!

Everything in the room seemed to stop and go dead silent as they all looked at first their leader's prone form and then at the shocked and guilty looking Hook! He was so slagged. If Megatron survived he would make sure the Constructicon suffered…

* * *

"Megatron! Lord Megatron! Speak to me!" He could hear a frantic voice calling.

"You've really done it now!" He heard a screechy voice reply, "Now he's going to take you apart and give your pieces to Shockwave!"

"My scans are returning now! Maybe this will tell me the extent of the damage…" The first voice said in a worried tone.

 _Gee, whoever this Megatron guy is sure is lucky…_ He thought. _He has a lot of people who care about him. Maybe I should online my optics to see what's going on…_

He turned on his optics and looked up into the blinding light shining above him! That wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had! Then again...What _was_ the smartest idea he ever had? He couldn't remember. When he turned to his right side he could see a red silver and blue seeker sneering at someone off in the distance. When the seeker caught sight of him, he shouted "Hey, Hook! He's awake!"

 _Who is that guy?_ He thought as he tried to concentrate on the face. _Ow! Why does everything hurt? Was I in danger? Did that seeker rescue me? I wonder if anyone misses me...Wait! Why can't I remember anyone I know? Why can't I remember my name? What is going_ on?!

He was scared now as he looked around the purple colored room. He looked at his hands...They were black, and attached to silver arms. His right arm had a big black cannon. Why wasn't any of this registering? Why couldn't he remember what he looked like?

"Oh dear…" He heard the first voice say, "According to the scans, Megatron's central memory storage files were corrupted!"

 _Wow, I wouldn't want to be that guy!_ He thought as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice; a green and purple mech with a dull charcoal colored helm.

"What does that mean?" The screechy one asked impatiently.

"It means he has lost the memories of his entire life! His very identity is gone!" The green mech said frantically, "The good news is that it's not permanent. His self repair should fix the damage, but it could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks earth time. He won't know who he is or who we are, but hopefully he hasn't lost any of his skills. I don't know for certain."

"Excuse me?" He interrupted the two conversing mechs, "Are you talking about me? Because I'm having some problems with my memory right now. Is that me?"

" _Megatron_! You're awake!" The green mech answered him with fear in his optics, "I am so glad you're alright, sir! I promise you, the memory loss is not permanent! You will be fine soon. Just please don't panic!"

"I'm not panicking, you are," Megatron pointed out, "By the way, do I know you?"

"Yes sir, I am Hook, your loyal physician!" Hook replied obsequiously, "This is your second in command; Starscream."

"Hello Starscream. Hello Hook. It's nice to meet both of you," Megatron replied in a friendly tone of voice, "If I may ask though...Second in command of what?"

"Of the Decepticons, you brain dead dolt!" Starscream shouted angrily, "This is just ridiculous! Hook, he cannot be fit for duty! He's clearly out of his mind!"

"Megatron is our leader, and I will not hear another word about it!" Hook shouted back at Starscream, "Now, Soundwave has agreed to show Megatron around in an effort to speed the healing process along, but I will not have you speaking ill of our master that way!"

"Master? Leader? Am I the leader of the deceptions?" Megatron asked obliviously.

" _Decepticons_!" Starscream corrected him; his tone furious.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Megatron nodded; undisturbed by Starscream's outburst, "So, when do I meet...um, what was his name? Something wave…"

"Soundwave, my lord," Hook replied smoothly, "He is your third in command and one of your most loyal subjects. He will tell you all you need to know about your identity and your duties as leader of the Decepticons."

"Why can't he do it?" Megatron asked while pointing to Starscream, "He outranks the other guy. Does Soundwave know me better or something?"

"Just trust me when I say Soundwave is the better option in this case," Hook said as Starscream huffed at being dissed by a Constructicon, "Oh, here he is now!"

Megatron looked over at the entrance to see a dark blue and white carrier model entering the room. His red visor stared straight ahead, and he walked with silent and deliberate steps to where Megatron was sitting on his medical berth. Megatron was unnerved by this new mech, and he didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Hook, I really would feel more comfortable if Starscream came with us," Megatron said as politely as he could manage, "After all, he's my second in command. He should know as much as Soundwave knows about me, right?"

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he grew a second helm! He was asking for _Starscream_? He wanted the mech that had tried to kill him time and time again to accompany him during his most vulnerable moment? Even Starscream was staring at him in shock!

"That will not be necessary, Megatron," Soundwave broke the silence first, "Come with me."

Megatron didn't want to go with the tape deck with the creepy monotone, but there was something deep inside of him that said he shouldn't show fear to anyone here. He didn't know why, but this place put him on edge. There was something here that was a threat to his life, and he needed to look big and tough if he was going to stay alive. Unfortunately, that was all he knew of his new surroundings. He couldn't even remember his own name for more than a few seconds!


	2. The Tapes

_Author's Note: Well, so far I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. I like when I can mix serious with absurd. A big thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! Please review, favorite, and follow to read more! You're a great audience :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Tapes

Megatron sat on a berth in what Soundwave told him was his personal quarters. Megatron was surprised by how impersonal his own room looked. Frankly this room could've belonged to anyone. There were no pictures of loved ones or decorations of any kind. The only thing different from everything else was a sword hanging on the far wall.

He and the creepy cassette carrier had been there for hours watching recordings from Megatron's entire life. There were orations from when he was a young gladiator trying to bolster his people into joining his cause. There were countless fights on countless battlefields. He was even shown the tape of his very last fight with Optimus Prime that had taken place that very day.

One thing Megatron was noticing about himself was his appearance. Soundwave had looked at him to make sure he was watching the recording, and Megatron suddenly blurted out "I look so _old_!"

Megatron even noticed in his younger pictures that he was always covered in scars and dents. He never had paint like so many other mechs, and even now his coating was a dull unpainted silver with red wiring and black gunmetal. His optics were so severe, and he was beginning to see why everyone was so afraid of him. He secretly wondered if Soundwave was afraid of him too.

The pair were getting to the end of the most recent encounter on the tape. The Megatron on the tape looked around at the Decepticons being defeated by the Autobots and bellowed "Decepticons! Retreat!" Then as he was flying away a minibot flew right at his face and knocked out his optic! "Argh!" The Megatron on camera grunted after that.

"My last word on the battlefield was _argh_?" Megatron asked Soundwave, "I don't understand. Why did we retreat? The Autobots could've chased after us and killed us all! That Optimus guy doesn't exactly look trustworthy in my opinion. Why hide behind a face mask? Oh, and don't forget about those cold dead blue optics!"

Megatron shuddered a little at the thought of that red and blue behemoth. His mortal enemy looked like some kind of soulless monster, and if he was trying to stop good Cybertronians from being free of the counsel's tyranny then he probably was. Megatron was a little afraid of Optimus Prime, but more than that he was angry with him. That was clearly the face of evil.

"Megatron is stronger than Optimus Prime," Soundwave said in an effort to console his impaired leader, "Suggestion for next course of action: weapons training."

"Well...If you think I'll need it, I guess I will…" Megatron conceded after some thought, "At the very least, I need to know how to defend my people from that Optical Prime."

"Optimus Prime," Soundwave corrected.

"Yes, yes, _Optimus_ Prime," Megatron repeated, "The Decepticons will be victorious, I swear it! I will not allow that hulking counsel puppet to rule over us like some kind of maniacal despot! We will be avenged!"

Despite his memory loss, Megatron could still speak with passion. Soundwave was in awe of the mech and yet still pitied him for his unfavorable condition. This was the old Megatron! This was the Megatron that could command a room with his voice alone. This was the mech that had promised freedom and dominance of the galaxy for his loyal followers. If only _this_ Megatron could stay…

* * *

"Starscream, I really don't think this is a good idea…" Thundercracker said as he stood beside the throne that Starscream now occupied.

"Well I'm the leader now, and I say we start planning the raid _now_!" Starscream snapped at his subordinate.

"Megatron is still our leader-" Thundercracker started, but was cut off by Starscream who said "Megatron is weak! _I am the leader_!"

Just then, Soundwave came in with Megatron, and everyone froze! They knew how much Megatron hated it when Starscream sat in his chair, and they knew the way Megatron would often beat Starscream for trying to usurp his leadership. This was not going to be pretty…

"M-Megatron!" Starscream stammered as he saw the harsh visage of his leader, "I uh, I was just, uh...Keeping this seat warm for you…"

Megatron looked at Starscream for a second, and it almost looked like he was going to lash out like he always did, but then he brightened up and said "Starscream, my old friend! That was so nice of you! Soundwave, get a couple energon cubes for me and my friend Starscream!"

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied just as easily as always.

Several jaws were hanging open as they stared at the silver warlord. He looked so happy to see Starscream! It was spooky. Even Starscream was having trouble recovering from that little display of brotherly affection.

"So Starscream, what were you up to?" Megatron asked casually.

Judging from the words he used, Thundercracker was sure Megatron knew about Starscream's rebellion over the raid plans and was just waiting for the right moment to humiliate his SIC. Thundercracker took a couple steps away from the throne as Starscream got off it and Megatron sat down. He didn't want to be too close when the punches started to fly.

"We were just going over some detailed tactical plans Megatron, not that _you_ would understand them!" Starscream snidely commented.

Everyone waited for the verbal (and eventually physical) match to begin, but instead Megatron replied with "Good. We need every brilliant mind we can get if we're going to defeat the Autobots. They were called the Autobots, right?"

"Yes Megatron," Starscream answered in an almost bored sounding voice.

Soundwave then returned with the energon cubes, and Megatron smiled as he and Starscream each took one. Starscream knew there had to be a way to use this new situation to his advantage, but as of that moment he couldn't figure out how. All he knew was that Megatron was mentally unstable and ripe for manipulation…

* * *

Soundwave and Megatron were at the shooting range aboard the Nemesis. They had several targets programmed to pop up and down at various points around the room; both Autobot and Decepticon. Megatron needed to show that he still had his accuracy as well as the ability to distinguish friend from foe.

Soundwave left Megatron in the room and went to a control board to activate the simulation. It wasn't a fancy holographic set-up like the Autobots had, but it would serve its purpose.

Megatron hefted the cannon on his arm to feel its weight. It was a surprising comfort amid the turmoil he'd felt in his spark lately. Even without his memories, he still knew that there were a lot of mechs on this ship counting on him, and he didn't want to let them down.

The simulation began, and the room went dark as flashing strobe lights encircled the room! Megatron was confused as he looked for a target to shoot! There was a minibot with armor plating! He didn't recognize it, so he shot it! There were seekers over his head...If he remembered correctly, then most seekers worked for him, so he left them alone. One by one he shot his targets and tried to take great care to not shoot his cardboard allies. Soon the simulation was over and the lights came back on; blinding Megatron for the second time that day (that he could recall).

Soundwave came back in, and Megatron cursed the fact that he couldn't read the carrier's facial expressions at all. Then again, he wasn't sure if Soundwave even had the ability to express emotion that way.

"So...How'd I do?" Megatron asked hopefully.

"13 enemy targets eliminated. 7 enemy targets undamaged. 4 friendlies eliminated," Soundwave reported without inflection, "Overall score: acceptable."

" _Acceptable_?" Megatron asked indignantly, "That was terrible! I left 7 enemies alive and killed 4 of my own mechs! No Soundwave, I can't be trusted on the battlefield yet. I need more practice."

"As you wish, Megatron," Soundwave agreed without argument.

Megatron growled softly as he readied his weapon again. This Soundwave guy was really getting on his last circuit! He hated the way Soundwave just agreed with everything he said without giving him any real feedback or advice. Actually, if he thought about it, most of the Decepticons acted that way toward him.

He needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. He needed advice, and he needed a friend. There was only one mech on this whole blasted ship that had been honest with him...He needed to talk to Starscream.


	3. The Escape

_Author's Note: I'm really liking this new story, and I hope you all like it too. For those of you following The Savage Earth and Rumble & Frenzy Vs. Everything, I haven't forgotten about them but I don't want to rush those stories. I've got a pretty decent conclusion planned for The Savage Earth in a few chapters. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite if you want to read more :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Escape

Starscream was sitting on the throne once again. He knew he wouldn't have long until Megatron regained his memories and thus his vindictive nature, but Starscream wanted to enjoy every astro second of leadership he could. If he could just figure out how to get rid of Megatron while he was weak...No! It wouldn't work! Megatron might have been weak mentally, but physically he was still too strong for Starscream, and among the Decepticons physical strength was the most important factor!

His musings were disturbed when he heard someone coming into the control room. He assumed it was Dirge with those power plant maps he had ordered the blue and brown jet to fetch for him.

"It's about time you got here, Dirge!" Starscream yelled without turning around, "I'm tired of your incompetence and that of your trine! Would it kill you to show up when you're called, or is that too difficult for you?"

"It's me Starscream," Megatron replied when Starscream stopped talking.

"Megatron!" Starscream jumped up out of the throne as he realized Megatron was right behind him within range to attack the seeker, "I didn't realize it was you!"

"Can I talk to you, Starscream?" Megatron asked in a low tone of voice, "Something has been bothering me and you're the only one I can trust."

"Huh? But _of course_ , Megatron. Anything for _you_ , old friend," Starscream said in his most silken voice, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was training with Soundwave…" Megatron began apprehensively, "And my aim is just terrible! The problem is that Soundwave wouldn't tell me! He'd rather let me go out into battle and risk our troops' lives rather than tell me when I'm not fit for duty. I talked to other members after that, but no one was willing to tell me the truth! The Stunticons seemed nice enough, but no one was willing to spar with me! Not even the truck-looking one, and he likes violence! The Decepticon cause is too important to risk on a loose cannon like me, so I want your unbiased opinion. What should I do to make myself a better warrior and leader?"

This was too perfect! Starscream had Megatron exactly where he wanted him, and the gunformer actually put _himself_ in that position! Now all Starscream had to do was lay the trap and he would be the unquestioned ruler of the Decepticons!

"My, my, Megatron. That does sound like quite the predicament," Starscream said in an insincerely sympathetic tone, "Well, I didn't want to say anything that might ruin our friendship, but you asked for my honesty so...I think you should retire."

"Retire?" Megatron asked obliviously, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're old enough to abdicate your duties to a younger and more capable mech," Starscream informed him, "Since you're having issues with handling your duties, then you should retire and let someone else deal with the hard work of being ruler of the Decepticons. When you're retired you can do anything you want! You can settle down on a plot of land, or maybe explore the universe at your leisure. The choices are endless! After all, for hundreds of thousands of vorns you've been our leader. Maybe it's time to let someone else worry about all this for a while."

Megatron didn't really like this idea. He hated thinking of himself as old, but the tapes don't lie. He really _was_ old! He felt like a quitter for even considering retirement, but Starscream was his best friend...He wouldn't lie to Megatron, would he?

"Should I name a successor?" Megatron finally asked.

"Actually, it's already taken care of, Megatron," Starscream told him with a wave of his hand, "In the event of your death or retirement, I am destined to take your place as ruler. You don't even have to stick around here if you don't want to. Just record a short video informing the crew of your decision and I'll show it to everyone for you."

"Well...That does sound convenient," Megatron said more to himself than to his SIC, "I really don't want to make a big spectacle out of this. Maybe it would be better if I just left quietly. Thank you, Starscream! I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders!"

"My pleasure, Megatron…" Starscream lilted sinisterly.

* * *

Starscream had gathered everyone to the throne room to watch the recording of Megatron naming Starscream his successor and announcing his own retirement. When the screen went black again nearly every jaw had dropped to the floor! No one could figure out how Starscream had done this!

Finally, Ramjet asked "What did you do to Megatron, you turbo rat?"

"I didn't do anything," Starscream replied with a sly smile, "Megatron decided on his own that he wanted to retire, and he thought I would be the best choice to replace him. Now it's official! I'm the new leader of the Decepticons, and all of you will obey me!"

The crowd was uncomfortable with the new arrangement. Most of them were as of yet unaware of Megatron's condition, and thought that Starscream must have rigged the tape somehow after killing Megatron. Somehow that made it worse. If Starscream was trying to hide how he killed Megatron, then it must've been pretty brutal and underhanded.

Soundwave, who had been silent this entire time, finally spoke.

"Megatron: cannot retire. Starscream: unfit for command. Course of action: locate and retrieve Megatron."

"You will do no such thing!" Starscream ordered, "I am the leader now, and I say nobody searches for Megatron! Now, if anybody wants to contest my new rule, then by all means tell me now, because I'm in the mood to terminate somebody!"

Normally nobody took Starscream too seriously, but the fire in his crimson red optics gave everyone pause. He looked serious, and more importantly he looked deadly. It would be foolish to contest the reign of someone capable of killing Megatron, and even though he never said he did, that was what most of them believed happened. Hook, Soundwave, and a few others were the only ones who knew the truth, but they were in no position to help their commander now. They could only hope that when he came to his senses he finally shut Starscream up once and for all.


	4. Planet of The Apes

_Author's Notes: Wow, I am so happy with all the positive feedback this story has gotten so far! You guys are great readers! Thank you for your reviews, and please follow and favorite to read more :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Planet of The Apes

Megatron had flown over the ocean for a couple of hours before he found shore. At first he was enjoying the calming liquid and the glistening of the bright sun over the substance below him. Then he began to wonder if there was actually land on this planet at all, and that made him nervous! Then once he got past his fear he was just bored. Why were the Decepticons on a planet full of water? What possible use could this stuff have?

When he arrived on the beach and touched down he noticed lots of little organic creatures running away and screaming. They wore little pieces of fabric on them and had fur on their heads. It took Megatron a minute to realize they were scared of him, but he figured that was natural. He could easily step on one of them if he was so inclined. He shrugged it off and starting walking toward the city.

The city itself was rather strange. While the buildings were quite tall in the center of town, much taller than _him_ actually, the openings were very small. He would be lucky if he could get two fingers through a door! That was when he realized there were more little bipedal organics running around and rushing into buildings for protection! The buildings were obviously made for them.

"So…" Megatron said in a low tone, "These things rule the planet, huh? Well, I'm not surprised they're scared. I'll bet the Autobots have terrorized these poor monkeys for years now. Well, if I'm going to get energon I'll need to find a power plant or some other place where I can get some. Maybe one of these flesh creatures knows where I can go…"

With his vague plan in mind, Megatron stepped onto the road and followed it in hopes of getting directions to a power plant. Of course, that was easier said than done. Word spread fast that the evil Megatron was coming, so by the time he made it to the other side of the city most of its residents were already gone.

Megatron knew he was supposed to be retired, but he didn't know what that entailed. He knew it meant free time, but so far all free time meant was boredom. With nothing better to do, Megatron found a nice shade tree and sat next to it in hopes of finding a flesh creature. He would capture it and get it to take him to a power plant. After that, well...He might take up a hobby.

* * *

It had been about a quarter joor since Megatron sat down in the park. He still felt a little restless, but he was starting to see some positive aspects to this planet. This place was bright because it had a star really close by. He tried to remember his own planet Cybertron, but all he remembered was that it had no star to orbit and that it was dark underground.

"Hm...Why do I remember being underground?" Megatron thought out loud, "Was that where the old Decepticon Headquarters was located? I'll have to ask Starscream when I go back to visit the troops."

Shortly after that he heard a noise approaching him from the walking trail in the park! It was a flesh creature coming right toward his location! This one didn't look like the others though. It had the same pale pink skin and reddish brown hair, but this little squishy had wheels!

"Cool! A flesh creature with an alt mode!" Megatron exclaimed softly, "I'll bet he turns into a bicycle, or maybe a go-kart!"

Chip Chase, meanwhile, was unaware he was being watched as he rolled along the trail and thought about his latest project. After that last battle the Autobots had with the Decepticons just the day before, Wheeljack had decided they needed a way to ground seekers in mid-air, and he asked the boy genius Chip to help him with this new design. He only hoped whatever he and Wheeljack came up with didn't explode in their faces!

Just as Chip turned a corner, he saw the trees part and fall to the ground! He gasped and saw too late the menacing form of Megatron reaching out a large black hand to grab him! Those blood red optics locked with Chip's terrified blue eyes, and he knew that it was pointless to try to escape. He simply wasn't fast enough…

Megatron grabbed the boy's chair and held him up at optic level so he could examine him. Chip considered pushing himself out of the chair to escape, but he would only fall to his death. For the moment, he was helpless.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Chip asked rancorously; unwilling to show fear to his enemy.

"You know my name?" Megatron asked; truly surprised.

Chip did a double take when Megatron asked that. It wasn't the question itself that had the boy puzzled, but rather the soft and unassuming tone of voice Megatron used. He had never heard the Decepticon leader speak that way before!

"Um, of course I know your name…" Chip replied uncertainly, "And I ask you again, what do you want?"

"Oh, right!" Megatron had momentarily forgot why he was holding Chip, "I need to get to a power plant, and was wondering if you could give me directions."

"Huh?" Chip asked dumbly, "Are you kidding me? Don't you have a computer that tells you where the best sources of energy are located? Why would you need me to help you plan your stupid raid?"

"There's a computer?" Megatron asked more to himself than to Chip, "Hm..I guess I'll have to go back to headquarters and download that information. Hey, you can come with me! If you know me then you must know Starscream and Soundwave! Oh, and Hook! I'm sure they'd love to see you!"

"What? _No_! Let me go, you freak!" Chip exclaimed vehemently.

The way Megatron had mentioned Hook's name specifically, Chip was sure the old warlord was planning for some sort of twisted experiment to be performed on the poor boy. He was terrified for his life now!

"Oh, come on!" Megatron prodded, "We've got lots of water! You like water, right? By the way, this is embarrassing, but...I can't seem to recall your name…"

"It's Chip, and I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Chip replied crossly, "Just you wait! The Autobots will find me, and then you'll be sorry!"

"The Autobots are close by?" Megatron asked worriedly, "Well then, we can't stick around here! Don't worry Chip, I'll get you to safety!"

With those confusing words Megatron took to the air carrying a very unwilling Chip Chase. He had no idea what had happened to Megatron, and therefore wasn't sure what to think of the situation. If Megatron was playing some sort of sick game with the boy, then he could only guess to what end Megatron was doing so. He only hoped to get out of it in one piece.


	5. Land of The Lost

_Author's Notes: I really like how this chapter turned out. I'm already working on the next chapter, and chapter 6 will have a lot of action and a new subplot. I'll give you a hint about it: it involves Wheeljack and 5 of his most volatile inventions ;)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Land of The Lost

Megatron had been flying around in circles, and Chip had gone from terrified to angry to dizzy within a matter of minutes. He still didn't know what the giant silver mech wanted from him, but he knew whatever it was he would never cooperate with him! Still, he also knew that Megatron had his ways of getting information out of people. He had learned that from repeated encounters with the Decepticons.

 _I wonder what my parents will think when they realize I'm gone_ … Chip thought despondently. _What if I never see them again?_

Meanwhile, Megatron had a slightly different though not dissimilar thought process going on in his head…

 _I can't believe I forgot where my own base is!_ Megatron thought as he cursed his bad sense of direction in his processor. _What if I never make it back? Would anyone look for me? What if I never see the other Decepticons again?_

Since flying around in circles wasn't helping anything and Megatron needed to conserve his energy reserves, he finally decided to land. Chip was relieved that at least they weren't airborne anymore. He was starting to feel airsick! Megatron touched down near a small town in Washington state. He enhanced his optics so he could get a better look at the buildings, but found that he couldn't read any of the signs. _Hm, must've lost my written language translator, too_ … Megatron thought with a sense of disappointment.

"I need to scan the written language here," Megatron said out loud; forgetting that he was still holding Chip.

Megatron then walked to the town and started scanning all of the signs and listening for the appropriate syntax as he eavesdropped on human conversations. It took a few minutes for him to finish, but Chip was in no mood to hurry Megatron along. He might have hated the Decepticon tyrant, but he also knew his best chance of survival was to stay on the mech's good side.

"Hey Chip?" Megatron finally addressed Chip after about 10 minutes of silence, "That building over there says Body Shop? What is that? Is it like a protoform nursery for newsparks?"

"What? No!" Chip answered; baffled by Megatron's incoherent thought process, "That is where people go to get their cars worked on. You know, like new paints jobs, buffing out scratches, and other things like that."

"Oh, so it's like a salon," Megatron concluded.

"Uh...I guess for a Cybertronian it would be," Chip conceded uncertainly.

"Cool! Do you think they'd work on me?" Megatron asked eagerly.

"On _you_ …?" Chip wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Yeah, I want some of these old battle scars removed, and I'd like to get a cool new paint job!" Megatron explained happily.

Chip wasn't sure whether to laugh or gape at Megatron's attitude. He sounded like a kid asking for a new toy...or maybe a teenager asking for a tattoo.

"Huh...So, what kind of paint job would you like?" Chip asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I don't know," Megatron admitted, "Maybe gold, or bronze! Oh, I know! How about a black base with flames streaking up my legs and arms? That would be so slagging awesome!"

Chip actually did have to laugh at that one! Megatron sounded like Sideswipe when he was talking about a new prank! He had never seen this side of the Decepticon before. He sounded young, excited and eager to try new things. That wasn't the Megatron that had faced down the Autobots time and again. Something was wrong, but Chip couldn't quite figure out what.

Just then an older man with a leather vest and tattoos all over his arms walked out of the body shop. His jeans were covered in different colors of spray paint and it was clear that he worked there. He looked up and saw Megatron towering over his low level building and screamed in terror! Before he could run back inside, however, a large metallic hand grabbed him and thrust him up to eye level with Megatron!

"No! Let me go!" The man hollered as he struggled despite how high off the ground he was.

"Hey, take it easy, little flesh creature," Megatron said in a soothing voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

"What do you want?" The man asked pleadingly.

"Just some body work done," Megatron replied casually, "First I'd like to get these scratches and dents taken care of, and then I'd like to get a new paint job."

"Well...I hope you don't want a solid color," the man replied warily, "Because I don't really have enough of a single color to cover all of you…"

"Oh. Hm...Well then, could you just do my arms, legs, and helm?" Megatron asked after a moment of thought.

"Sure thing, buddy," the man replied nervously, "What color did you have in mind?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was trying to get in touch with Chip Chase, but no matter how many times he dialed the kid's cell phone it always came back the same: no answer. The inventor was starting to worry about his friend. He should've arrived at the Ark hours ago, but he never showed up.

Wheeljack didn't have a lot of time to ponder the situation, however, when Teletran I blared an alarm and Optimus Prime ordered everyone on duty into the control room.

The inventor came in to find Ironhide, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Windcharger, and Prowl already there. Jazz came in a few seconds later with Bumblebee in tow. Optimus, oddly enough, was the last to arrive. His battle mask hid most of his face, yet he still managed to look pensive despite a lack of facial features.

"We have a situation," Optimus said without wasting time on pleasantries, "Teletran I has detected Decepticon activity on an offshore oil platform in the Gulf of Mexico. Our sky spy has also picked up strange energy readings. Perceptor has analyzed the situation and concluded that the Decepticons might have a new energy weapon. We don't have much time if we're going to stop them. Autobots, grab any weapons you may need, and then roll out!"

Nobody wasted any time as they scrambled to get the things they would require. Ratchet and Wheeljack made sure to have medical supplies at the ready, while Ironhide and Prowl secured hand weapons for everyone. Within a matter of minutes all 9 Autobots were out of the base and racing toward Skyfire, who would take them to the oil platform. They just hoped they weren't too late…

* * *

Chip had never dreamed in his life that he would ever find himself in this situation. First he was kidnapped by Megatron, and now he was watching the giant metal overlord getting a makeover! It was just too surreal for words.

The man was busy with his spray can as he applied gold paint to one of Megatron's arms. Chip found it a little weird that Megatron wanted his helm painted gold too. It almost looked like Megatron was wearing a shiny blonde wig! They had to work outside because Megatron didn't fit inside the building, and the warm air seemed to be keeping the gunformer calm, but all it was doing for Chip was burning his face!

"Hey Chip, you should consider getting a new paint job too," Megatron suggested from where he was; lying down on his stomach on the ground, "I think you'd look cool if you were blue, or maybe olive green. What do you think?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Chip replied quickly, "So, um, there's no chance you'd let me go now, is there?"

"But Chip, we were having so much fun!" Megatron protested, "We still haven't gone to the library together or cruised around for femmes! Hey, are there any Cybertronian femmes on this planet?"

"Honestly, I didn't know your species even had genders until you mentioned it," Chip replied; feeling a little uncomfortable picturing what Cybertronians making out would look like, "But I guess we can go to the library after you're done here."

"Great!" Megatron exclaimed excitedly, "I've got a data pad in my subspace that can scan the books you check out for me! It'll have to be you to go in and get them. I'm too big to fit in the buildings."

Just then, the man with the spray paint finished working on Megatron, and the mech now had gold paint on his legs, forearms, and helm. It looked not so much glorious as it did silly, but nobody was going to tell _him_ that.

"Hey!" Megatron exclaimed irritably, "This paint itches! Is it supposed to itch?"

"None of my other customers have complained about it," the man replied wryly; talking about inanimate cars.

"Well, I hope it wears off soon," Megatron grumbled, "So what kind of currency do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, sir," the man said in an effort to placate the Decepticon leader, "I just hope if you ever take over the planet you'll remember I was good to you."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Megatron nodded; realizing how unreliable his memory was at that moment, "Ready to go, Chip?"

"If I have to," Chip sighed as he resigned himself to being lifted off the ground by the tyrannical mech.

No doubt about it, this was turning out to be a strange day for Chip. What he didn't realize was that Megatron was feeling the same way. Part of him understood that the little human was getting tired, but he needed Chip there. He didn't even remember how he knew the little flesh creature, but the mere fact that it was someone who knew him gave Megatron a small measure of comfort in this uncertain time.


	6. Spark and Soul

_Author's Notes: I am really happy with how this chapter turned out! I needed to practice writing action sequences, and this was as good a place as any to do that! I also want to say thank you to everyone for all of your support. On with the fic :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Spark and Soul

The Autobots arrived at the oil rig to find Decepticons overrunning the place! There were the Constructicons, the Reflector triplets, all 6 members of the seekers, and the Stunticons! 20 total! This was going to be a rough battle.

"There's only 10 of us!" Wheeljack exclaimed when he saw the forces below them, "Optimus, we need backup!"

"Agreed," Optimus said solemnly, "Wheeljack, call in the Dinobots."

"The _Dinobots_?" Ratchet blanched, "Why don't you just call in Megatron for backup? The last time we fought with the Dinobots they damaged our side nearly as badly as the enemy!"

"Hey, don't worry Ratchet, I've been working with them!" Wheeljack raised his hands in a placating manner, "They're good fighters, and they need the exercise. Don't worry, Optimus, I'll call them."

"Good," Optimus nodded.

"Ya know, when ya said we might as well call Megatron, it made me notice somethin'. Ol' Buckethead isn't down there," Jazz pointed out, "What do ya think is goin' on?"

No one had the chance to answer him, however, because at that moment the seekers opened fire on Skyfire! The Autobots hopped out and landed on the oil platform while Skyfire transformed to join the fight!

Bumblebee snuck past enemy lines unnoticed to get to their new doomsday device to see if he could shut it off. He knew he would probably have to wait for Wheeljack, but he had to at least try.

The Coneheads surrounded Skyfire and took potshots at him from all directions! No single hit was devastating, but the combined force was enough to injure Skyfire and send him careening into the water! He felt himself sinking, but didn't know what to do to stop it. Where was Seaspray when they needed him?

As his body sunk and all that was left above water was his hand, he felt sharp talons lift him out of the water to safety! It was Swoop!

Skyfire coughed for a few seconds, but then finally said "Wow...Talk about great timing…"

"Me Swoop, him Grimlock, and him Snarl were already nearby," Swoop replied in between squawks, "Him Slag and him Sludge coming soon."

Skyfire didn't even want to know what 3 Dinobots were doing near the Gulf of Mexico and at that point it didn't even matter.

Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Prowl were busy trying to fight off Devastator, but weren't having a lot of success with that. Ironhide managed to shoot at one of the elbow joints and it seemed like the gestalt was going down, but then they noticed another giant coming at them...Menasor!

"Aw, frag!" Ironhide spat as he reloaded his pistol.

The three of them couldn't handle both gestalts, and everyone else was busy with other Decepticons! They thought they were doomed, but then they saw Grimlock and Snarl charging into battle to tackle Menasor! They dog piled the Stunticon gestalt, leaving Ironhide Cliffjumper and Prowl to take out Devastator!

Menasor took so much damage that the combiner team had to separate! Dead End was the most badly damaged, and Breakdown had to get him to safety before the tyrannosaurus decided to use him for a chew toy!

Grimlock chased after Motormaster, and Snarl transformed into robot mode and went after Drag Strip and Wildrider. Before Snarl could catch up to them, however, he was tackled from the side by Thundercracker!

Thundercracker pinned down the Dinobot, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold the much stronger mech for long! He took out a vibroblade and began to slice down the struggling mech's chest! Energon poured out and Snarl let out a primal scream! The Decepticon showed no pity for his prey as he began to rip apart the chest of his helpless enemy!

Thundercracker knew this would be his only chance! He would cut the main fuel lines and rip out the spark chamber! If he was quick, the Dinobot wouldn't have to suffer for very long. He held his blade carefully, but when Thundercracker looked inside the chest cavity of the Dinobot, he couldn't believe his optics!

" **AAAAHHH**!" Thundercracker's powerful booming voice carried all over the rig as he screamed and quickly flew away from the bleeding Dinobot!

Skywarp, who was pounding Windcharger into the ground, noticed his wingmech's distress and teleported up to the sky where Thundercracker was still trying to escape. He looked back at Starscream...He was fighting Jazz. Good, he wouldn't notice his trine flying off without him.

"Hey, TC!" Skywarp called out to Thundercracker, "What happened?"

Thundercracker stopped, but he was still shaking. He didn't even remember to transform into jet mode before flying off! He looked like a mech that had seen the matrix!

"TC? Come on, bro! What's wrong?" Skywarp asked as sincerely as he could manage (which still wasn't that impressive).

"No...sparks…" Thundercracker mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Skywarp asked; confused.

" _They have no sparks_!" Thundercracker suddenly shouted, causing Skywarp to flinch a little, "I ripped open a Dinobot, and it didn't have a spark! They're not _alive_! Those brain-damaged monsters are undead! How can you _kill_ something that isn't _alive_?"

Thundercracker was freaking out, and Skywarp didn't quite know what to do about it. He was so focused on his friend's outburst that it took him a minute to realize the implications of what Thundercracker had said.

"Wait a minute, TC!" Skywarp exclaimed, causing Thundercracker to stop muttering to himself, "Wheeljack created those things, right? Well, how did he do it without the vector sigma?"

"I always assumed he used part of his own spark, or at least another Autobot's," Thundercracker explained; too tired to panic now, "Now I see the truth. Wheeljack, that horrible mad scientist, has figured out how to make Cybertronians, not drones but _real_ Cybertronians, without sparks. Do you understand what this means?"

"Uh...We finally know why they're stupid?" Skywarp offered feebly.

" _No_!" Thundercracker bellowed, "It means the Autobots have the means to make an army of zombie slaves to kill us all! It only took two of them to take out Menasor! We have to eliminate this threat!"

"But how do we do that?" Skywarp asked in a panicked tone, "You said it yourself, TC! They can always make more! Even if we kill the Dinobots they can just make more of them!"

"No! They can't make more if they don't know how…" Thundercracker said with an edge to his voice, "Wheeljack is their master. If we get rid of Wheeljack, then we get rid of the template to the Dinobots! Where is he now?"

Skywarp searched the ground for any signs of Wheeljack, and saw him and that yellow scout Bumblebee disarming the ionic drainage device the Constructicons had built. Skywarp looked just in time to see Bumblebee run away from the device as it exploded in Wheeljack's face! The Autobot didn't even seemed fazed by the near impact!

"He really _is_ crazy!" Skywarp whispered as he saw Wheeljack dust himself off and walk over to where Ratchet was repairing Snarl.

"Do it, 'Warp," Thundercracker said in a voice that was soft yet stern, "This will be our only chance. Take the engineer."

Skywarp nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation, and teleported to where Wheeljack was. The white and green mech didn't even have time to react as Skywarp wrapped his arms around the engineer's waist and disappeared with him in a beam of purple light!

* * *

Megatron set Chip down beside the Seattle public library and then sat down next to it (crushing a Mercedes in the process). Chip still didn't know what Megatron was planning, but he knew there had to be some form of valuable information he wanted here, and Chip was going to do his best to sabotage the Decepticon's evil plans!

"So, let me guess, you'd like books about weapons, governments, and maybe some detailed atlases," Chip suggested cynically.

"Not bad choices, but no," Megatron replied, "I'd like some poetry books and some classic works from this planet."

" _Poetry_?" Chip asked incredulously, "You're interested in poetry?"

"Sure. Why not?" Megatron shrugged.

Chip gave the silver and gold mech a critical look, but ultimately decided that there was nothing dangerous about poetry, so he went inside the library without protest. He figured he could pick up some technical manuals for himself while he was in there. At least he'd have something to do instead of thinking about his eventual doom.

Megatron wasn't sure why he wanted such highbrow books. Probably because he knew he could. Ever since he had awakened in that hospital room he had been bombarded with talk about war and oppression. For just a few moments he wanted to think about the world with beautiful turns of phrase.

A few minutes later Chip came back with a lap full of heavy hardcover books. 3 books were on computer programming, mechanics, and professional hacking. These were for Chip. 3 more large books were the romantic works of Shakespeare, A book of 19th and 20th century poetry, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He hoped these would be acceptable to Megatron, though honestly he wasn't sure why he cared. This was, after all, the monster that was invading his home planet.

Megatron held out his hand, and Chip placed the books meant for the grey mech on the proffered palm. Megatron then used the data pad to scan them so he could read them without a microscope. He seriously wondered how humans could be so smart and yet so small! Their brains must've been the size of pinheads!

Chip sat beside Megatron as he read (mostly to stay in the shade), and people started to notice Megatron sitting next to the library and stared at him. Some ran across the street before they were vaporized, and others just gawked. One teenage girl even took a picture with her cell phone!

"I like this poem," Megatron said after a few minutes of peaceful silence, "It's called The Road Not Taken. It's by some guy named Frost. I feel like I can really relate to what this organic is talking about."

"Oh yeah?" Chip asked distractedly as he continued to read his book, "How so?"

"Well, he said taking the road not traveled made all the difference in his life, but at the same time I get the feeling he wonders what would've happened if he went down the other road," Megatron explained, "I feel like that. When I rejected the council and started the Decepticons it changed not only my life but my entire world! Yet I wonder if I would be the same person if I had chosen another path. I don't know. It's so hard to think! So many Decepticons were counting on me! I feel like I'm running away by retiring!"

"Wait, _retiring_?" Chip asked; sure he had heard that wrong.

"Yes, I retired yesterday," Megatron admitted solemnly, "I left the Decepticons to Starscream. I'm sure he'll do a good job, but I still feel like a quitter. I built up that faction from nothing! I don't know how I did it, but I did it! How can I just leave them? What if they still need me?"

"Wait, you gave _Starscream_ command over the Decepticons?!" Chip asked; still in shock and not sure if he was hearing this right, "Starscream? The mech that has been trying to kill you for years now?"

"What? What do you mean, Chip?" Megatron asked suspiciously, "You mean...He's not my friend?"

"Friend? You two fight all the time! I've seen you shoot him before!" Chip exclaimed, "Why would you give him power? I know I shouldn't care but I'm going to ask anyway, what is going on with you?"

"Well, since you asked, I lost my memories," Megatron informed Chip, "Not all of them...Just the stuff that relates to my identity. I forgot my name, my past, and the names of my friends and acquaintances. I've been trying to get it all back, but I can't remember anything! Starscream said I was going to name him successor when I retired! How could he lie to me like that?"

"Um, does the term _Decepticon_ mean nothing to you?" Chip asked sardonically.

Megatron scowled, but he wasn't really angry with Chip. He was angry with himself for not checking Starscream's story. He wasn't going to just stand idly by and let his enemy take what was rightfully his! He made the Decepticons, and he would do whatever it took to protect them!

"I'm going back to face Starscream," Megatron vowed, "Chip, you're coming with me!"

"What? Why me?" Chip asked; his voice rising an octave as he spoke.

"I need a witness!" Megatron insisted, "You're going to tell the others exactly what you told me, and if they agree with you then I will deal with Starscream. If, however, I find out _you_ are my enemy, you will be terminated."

Chip wanted to protest, but before he could Megatron had subspaced his data pad and grabbed the poor boy by the chair! He flew off with Chip; leaving their library books on the ground.

Chip knew the Decepticons would corroborate his story, but he also knew that he was considered an enemy to the Decepticons. He held onto his chair for dear life knowing it might be a pointless endeavor. Megatron would probably crush him!


	7. What's In A Name?

_Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit more serious than I've been doing with this fic so far, but in order to have a decent adventure you need tension and drama as well as humor. Thanks to everyone who had left reviews and followed/favorited this story so far! I hope you like this chapter of My Last Word Was Argh! :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

What's In A Name?

Megatron had flown for a while, but before they got to the ocean he realized he was too low on energy to make the full trip. Since Megatron couldn't find a place to collect energon, he had to go for the next best thing and recharge. After that he would try to make the journey back.

He found a desolate place in the desert for him and Chip to sleep. He subspaced the wheelchair to prevent Chip from escaping and then placed the boy on his chest plate so he would have a warm place to sleep. Chip wasn't exactly comfortable, and he had no way to escape since they were in the middle of nowhere, but he accepted it and tried not to think about what awaited him on the Decepticon ship.

When Megatron recharged, something happened. His processor started to kick in, but not completely...Just enough to give him one memory…

 _The mine was dark, but the light from the energy pickaxe illuminated his workspace; a large wall of rock. His rough scratched up hands plowed into the stone with violent force, and his internals shook with the force again and again as he hammered into the cave for that most precious of resources: energon._

 _He didn't want to think about energon. He was so hungry, but the rations he and the others had been given weren't enough to keep them refueled...Especially considering all the work they were doing. His red optics glowed despite the grit that collected over them; so focused on his task was he that he didn't even bother to wipe away the dirt and grime._

 _This place was figuratively and literally a pit! Still, it was home, and he had lived here since the moment he was sparked from the vector sigma. This miner was never a sparkling, and was never expected to be more than a living drone._

 _His foreman called for him, and he finally took a moment to wipe away some dust before going to see what he wanted._

 _"D-36! Get over here now!" The foreman bellowed despite D-36 being close enough to hear him, "D-36! I heard talk from some of the other miners that you were lazing about today when you should've been preparing your tools! Care to explain yourself, brother?"_

 _Despite those words, D-36 knew he was not considered a brother to the foreman or anyone else of even the slightest rank. He also knew that he couldn't tell the foreman the real reason he hadn't been working that joor._

 _"No, sir! There is no excuse! I will work harder from now on," D-36 replied as he stood at attention._

 _"You'd better! In a few orns we have a senator from the council coming, and I don't want my workers making me look bad!" The foreman shouted, and then scurried off before D-36 could get a word in edgewise._

 _No, D-36 couldn't tell him the reason he slacked in his duties. He couldn't tell the foreman about Helio, and how the kindly medic had been teaching him to read and write. It was forbidden. He was only a mine worker. He didn't even have a name! No one would understand his desire to better himself when he would never get the chance to use his newfound knowledge. He would simply have to keep it to himself. No one else understood…_

Megatron awoke to see it was still dark outside, and Chip was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Megatron sighed when he realized that was probably his earliest memory. He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he took out his data pad and started reading Romeo and Juliet. It was dribble, but at least he could lose himself in a world not his own.

* * *

Wheeljack was roughly pushed to the center of the throne room to face Starscream. He took mental note that Megatron wasn't here, but said nothing. He wasn't sure why the Decepticons kidnapped him, but he'd probably find more out through quiet observation.

"What is the meaning of this, Thundercracker?" Starscream shouted furiously, "Did I ask you to bring back an Autobot? _No_! So why is this piece of scrap in my control room?"

 _His_ control room? Wheeljack didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like Starscream was in charge now. What happened to Megatron he could only guess. He knew one thing though: Starscream was every bit as ruthless as Megatron if not more so.

"Hey, it wasn't all Thundercracker! I helped!" Skywarp whined defensively.

" _Silence_!" Starscream shrieked at Skywarp, "Now Thundercracker, I'm waiting. You better have a good explanation for this!"

Thundercracker stood at attention, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with Starscream's intense scrutiny. He took a deep intake to cool his systems and hoped he didn't sound crazy when he began to speak.

"Sir, I captured the Autobots' scientist because he created the Dinobots. The beings that we thought were mutant Cybertronians, as it turns out, are a lot more sinister than that," Thundercracker explained soberly, "In short, these creatures are in fact sparkless abominations that somehow still manage to live as real Cybertronians. The inventor in question has the potential to build as many of these undead machines as he wishes, so I therefore brought him here for termination."

Wheeljack gulped involuntarily. They had finally figured it out! He didn't know how, but they finally figured out that he had the secret to artificial spark production! Now they were going to kill him for daring to concoct such a thing! Oh, well, at least they weren't going to-

"You will not terminate the engineer!" Starscream ordered, "This technology could be most useful to the Decepticons!"

-Ah, scrap!

"Take him to the brig!" Starscream ordered Dirge and Ramjet, "I will question him further on the matter when I get a few free moments to do so. Make sure Wheeljack is.. _comfortable_."

Starscream then laughed a maniacal laugh, and Wheeljack didn't have to be a genius to know _comfortable_ was code for exactly the opposite! These maniacs were going to try to learn his secrets by force! Well, he would just have to resist them with every fiber of his being! Besides, it wasn't just his own life at stake. If the Decepticons knew what made the Dinobots tick, then they would know how to destroy them! He could never live with himself if something like that happened to them!

Wheeljack was grabbed by the arms and forced to walk with the Coneheads to his cell. He just hoped the other Autobots figured out what happened before it was too late!

* * *

Chip awoke to find he was lying in the desert sand. It was early morning, and the chill wasn't quite gone from the air yet. Chip put on his glasses and looked at the sunrise. It was one of the most gorgeous things he'd ever seen! A swirling panorama of pinks, oranges, and purples streaked across the sky! Even the sand seemed to glisten from the reflected light!

He was awed, but it couldn't last. He saw that Megatron was standing about 50 feet away, also staring up at the sky. That reminded Chip of his situation, and that soon the Decepticon tyrant would likely kill him.

Chip thought about trying to crawl away, but that was crazy. He wouldn't get far, and if he did he'd just slowly die of thirst. No, his best chance for survival was to ride this out and hope Megatron's processor was damaged enough for him to think Chip was his friend despite evidence to the contrary.

Megatron noticed Chip moving out of the corner of his optic and walked toward him. He fished the wheelchair out of his subspace and gently helped Chip to sit down. His red optics looked at Chip, but also didn't seem to be looking at him; as if his thoughts were a million miles away.

"Hey, um, Megatron?" Chip finally dared to speak, "My parents are probably worried sick about me. Are you sure there's no chance you'd let me go back home? After all, your fight with Starscream is none of my business, so I shouldn't interfere. Megatron? Can you hear me?"

"Hm?" Megatron noticed the boy and tried to bring his thoughts back to the present day, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I had a memory file playing in my head last night. It's the first one I've had since I lost them."

"Oh? It, um, didn't involve me, did it?" Chip asked nervously.

"No, it didn't," Megatron replied; either not noticing or else ignoring Chip's discomfort, "It was a memory from my younger days. I was an energon miner."

"Really? I never would've guessed that," Chip remarked, "It's hard to picture you as anything other than a mighty ruler."

"Well, I was," Megatron said morosely, "You know something Chip? I didn't even have a name. I was reading in my data pad, and I came across a line that disturbed me. It said ' _What's in a name? Would a rose by any other name not smell as sweet_?' The problem with that line is that the name actually would change your perception of the object. If you called a rose a stinky-thorn-bush it wouldn't smell good to you because you would already expect it to smell bad. If I told you I was called D-36 then what would you think of me?"

Chip didn't answer. He could tell Megatron wasn't finished speaking and didn't want to get hurt for interrupting him. He also didn't want to correct Megatron for misquoting the line from Romeo and Juliet.

"D-36 is not a name!" Megatron roared; causing Chip to flinch. Megatron didn't want to scare Chip, so he spoke in a softer tone as he said "I had nothing. I _was_ nothing. I remember starving as I mined the precious resource that kept all of Cybertron alive, and yet no one felt it prudent to try to keep me alive, because I was replaceable in their optics. I know the name Megatron probably has a lot of baggage associated with it, but it's _my_ name! I _earned_ that name! I have had some time to think about this, and I want to lead the Decepticons again. I've worked too hard to surrender now. If you help me depose Starscream, I'll let you help me decide his method of execution. How does that sound, Chip?"

Chip didn't know how to respond. Megatron was talking about killing someone! Chip didn't want to be involved in that! Still, Megatron was also offering him a chance to survive. He wasn't sure what this would mean for his future. Did Megatron expect him to join the Decepticons? Would Megatron let him go if he did as he was asked? There were too many variables.

"Megatron, if I help you get your title back, I only ask one thing in return," Chip said as politely as he could manage, "I only ask that you let me return home to my family. Please..."

Megatron could see the distress in the boy's blue optics. He thought about what this meant, and finally he nodded. He didn't know if he would ever see Chip again after this was over, and part of him felt bad because of that, but Megatron would take that risk if it meant reclaiming his title and living up to his name!


	8. A Tale of Two Medbays

_Author's Notes: I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, but I managed to get this chapter up, so I'm happy! I'm working on the finale to The Savage Earth as well. This chapter is another one of those that has more serious moments than jokes, but that doesn't mean I can't include jokes :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

A Tale of Two Medbays

The Autobots were sure that the Decepticons would've contacted them by now with their demands. At first none of them could believe Wheeljack had really been taken and had merely believed the engineer had gotten lost, but soon it was clear that he wasn't coming back, and they would have to rescue him themselves.

The Dinobots, meanwhile, kept vigil at Snarl's berth in the medbay. His injuries were serious, but Ratchet's quick work meant the stegosaurus would survive. The Dinobots were used to violence, but something about this scenario didn't add up.

"Me Grimlock don't get it!" Grimlock had said, "Him Thundercracker tried to kill him Snarl. Why just stop attacking before him Thundercracker finished?"

"Uh...Me Sludge not know," Sludge replied with a blank expression.

"Well, me Swoop just grateful him Snarl still alive," Swoop said somberly.

Out of all the Dinobots Swoop was the closest to Snarl because they were the two youngest Dinobots. Snarl wasn't very emotional and usually didn't seek out comfort, but Swoop still felt like he needed to be close to his brother in his moment of need.

Optimus, in the meantime, needed to form his rescue team if they were going to get Wheeljack back from the Decepticons. He would lead the rescue of course. He also wanted to send Seaspray since he was the best swimmer they had, Mirage for stealth purposes, and Ironhide for backup if there should be a confrontation. Jazz and Prowl volunteered to go, but they couldn't spare Prowl since someone needed to be in command of the base. Still, that meant Jazz was free to tag along with them.

The team of five wasted no time in rolling out. They needed to get to the ocean and quickly! Once again they rode in Skyfire so they could get close, but he wouldn't go any further with them than the edge of the Decepticons' radar. They only hoped they weren't too late…

* * *

Megatron didn't have the access code to get the base to rise out of the ocean. He furrowed his brow in thought, and then realized he still had a few comm codes in his memory banks! The only problem was he couldn't figure out who was who! He brought up a comm code and just hoped he wasn't contacting Starscream…

/This is Megatron! Answer me!/ Megatron demanded; not knowing who was receiving him.

/Soundwave here, Megatron,/ came the immediate but inflectionless reply.

/Soundwave! I can't get inside! Bring up the launch hangar and let me in!/ Megatron demanded; sounding more like his old self by the minute.

/As you command, Megatron,/ Soundwave replied compliantly.

Megatron and Chip watched as the towering purple fortress rose from the waters and the hangar door open to admit the warlord and his human captive. Chip gulped when he saw how dark and foreboding the interior of the ship looked. This was really it! He was really being taken inside the Nemesis! Chip had been captured before, but he had never seen the inside of the Decepticon ship.

Megatron walked the halls with purpose. His stride was confident as he traversed the corridors. Truth be told, he was lost, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Chip, so he kept marching as if he knew where he was going.

* * *

Wheeljack couldn't remember the last time he was in this much pain. Probably after he tried to invent an energon pudding machine and it exploded and severed his right servo. Yeah, that was a dumb idea…

He tried to use thoughts of his past inventions and other happy memories of the other Autobots to keep his mind away from where he was and what was happening. Still, it wasn't easy with Starscream and Hook standing over him as he was sprawled out on a medical berth with his chest cavity exposed. They had probed every circuit and wire they could find in an effort to make the engineer talk, but he would never betray his comrades or this planet!

Still, he had been careless in brief moments of weakness. He had let things slip. He had told them about how difficult it was to use fossils to make artificially sparked Autobots. It took them 20 minutes longer to find out that organic bodies held brain patterns that would work better, but that Wheeljack had never tried that because it would kill the organic. He had told them there were other ingredients, but never told them what they were. That was what they were torturing him for now.

He would never talk, but he could see that it almost didn't matter by the gleam in Starscream's optics when he saw the Autobot writhing to free himself from his restraints as he was jolted yet again by one of Hook's probes!

What they didn't know was that besides organic matter and electro chemical impulses, he also need a proper casing for the Dinobots' unusual life force, and the only mineral he had found suitable was dysprosium. It was soft enough to transform with them, yet its boiling point was so high that it could potentially withstand reentry should they find themselves crashing into a planet without protection! In theory. He hoped that level of preparedness was unnecessary…

Wheeljack knew it wasn't the most common mineral on earth, and therefore while the Autobots were on this planet it would be impractical to make more Dinobots than necessary (as if their behavior wasn't deterrent enough). Of course, other planets had the stuff in abundance, and Wheeljack could never let the Decepticons have this knowledge for that reason. The problem was that they already knew the other two most important ingredients: organic matter such as bone marrow or tissue for mapping purposes, and organic brain impulses to activate the spark.

The door opened, momentarily distracting the Decepticons and giving Wheeljack a few blessed moments of relief. His relief was short-lived when he saw who had entered...Megatron!

"Ah, Starscream! Just the mech I've been looking for…" Megatron purred in a tone of voice that failed to conceal his venom, "I've heard some interesting things about you lately…"

"Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed nervously; trying to cower away from the blood red optics that stared back at him with barely suppressed hatred, "I, um...It's so good to see you, old friend! Are you enjoying your retirement?"

Starscream was sure Megatron was going to hit him, or probably blast him with his fusion cannon, but instead the silver (and gold) mech ignored Starscream's futile attempts at obeisance and motioned for Hook to come closer.

Hook, understandably, was nervous. He didn't want to get involved in another one of Megatron's squabbles with Starscream. He also wasn't sure if Megatron's processor had been rebooted yet, so he had to tread carefully.

"Yes, my lord? What is it?" Hook asked softly so that Starscream wouldn't hear them.

Then Megatron held out his palm, and Hook could see there was a human in it resting on a chair with wheels. He looked vaguely familiar, but then again they all looked alike to the Constructicon medic.

"Chip tells me that Starscream has attempted to kill me in the past," Megatron said evenly, "All in an effort to take my place. Is this true, Hook?"

"My guess is that you don't have your memory back yet?" Hook surmised.

"Answer the question!" Megatron snapped vehemently; causing everyone to look at him nervously.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, it is true," Hook replied, "In fact, there have been thousands of attempts on your life over the vorns."

Chip wasn't listening to their conversation. His eyes were fixed on the pitiful form of Wheeljack lying half-conscious and seeping energon from several injuries. It was awful, and Chip didn't know what to do! What had they _done_ to him? Chip was so worried about his Autobot friend that he didn't even have the ability to listen in on the very conversation that determined whether he lived or died!

"I see…" Megatron mulled over this information for a few seconds before he said, "I want you to call security. Starscream is to be taken to the brig at once! When I have the time I will try him for high treason."

" _What_? Megatron, no!" Starscream shrieked frantically, "You need me! You can't get rid of me! I'm too valuable!"

"I don't need traitors, Starscream!" Megatron bellowed, "You will be given the chance to defend your actions before the other Decepticons, but make no mistake: this is the last act of civility I perform on your behalf! If you are found guilty then you will pay with your life!"

Hook had called Skywarp and Thundercracker while Megatron was yet speaking. The pair of seekers took Starscream by the arms and led him out of the medbay; their trinemate kicking, flailing, and cursing the entire way! Megatron didn't even look at him as he was dragged away, instead placing Chip on a tray with medical tools and then examining the battered body of the engineer.

"Who is this, Hook?" Megatron asked as he looked into Wheeljack's pained yet defiant blue optics.

"This is Wheeljack, the Autobot engineer," Hook replied, "He has a technology that could tip the balance of the war in the Autobots' favor. I am interrogating him in an effort to learn its secrets. Shall I continue my ministrations for you, Lord Megatron? I believe your presence will yield most interesting results."

"Wheeljack…" Chip uttered softly; tears streaking down the boy's face as he looked at the helplessness of his friend.

"Chip, do not waste your concern on this vile creature," Megatron scoffed, "He is an Autobot, and not worthy of your pity. Hook, call someone to escort Chip to guest quarters. I want him to be well cared for while he's here. After the human is out of our sight, you may continue."

"Yes, of course! With pleasure…" Hook said as he eyed the Autobot with twisted anticipation.

Wheeljack had to tilt his head back in order to be able to look at Chip. The boy felt his skin crawl as he imagined everything that was done and would be done to his friend. It wasn't fair! Wheeljack was a friendly and affable mech. How on earth could he get Wheeljack out of this? What did Megatron want with him? With _either_ of them?

A minute later Rumble bounded into the room. He took one look at Megatron and tried not to laugh.

"Rumble, Lord Megatron has returned," Hook announced unnecessarily.

"Yeah, *snicker*, I can see that…" Rumble snorted a couple times and tried not to laugh at Megatron's ridiculous new paint, "I, uh, *snicker*, see you got a new look there, Megatron…*snicker*."

"Yeah, isn't it the coolest?!" Megatron gushed excitedly.

"Yeah boss, it's uh, *snicker*, great…" Rumble could barely contain himself as he stared up at that bright gold helm that was so mismatched to the rest of Megatron's plain metal finish, "So, where's the human?"

"Right here," Megatron said as he grabbed Chip and lowered him to where Rumble was standing.

Chip didn't want to go with Rumble. He wanted to stay there with Wheeljack. He wanted to free the Autobot prisoner and escape with him. He wanted to do all that, but he couldn't. If he defied Megatron all he would accomplish was a quicker death than necessary.

Realizing he had no options, he followed Rumble out into the halls of the Nemesis and hoped whatever they had planned for him wasn't too painful. He wondered for a moment if he could convince Megatron to free Wheeljack. Then again, anything the metal tyrant could want from Chip was probably more than the boy was willing to give. He couldn't let sensitive secrets fall into Decepticon hands, after all. Wheeljack wouldn't want it that way.


	9. Slamming Doors

_Author's Notes: I'll admit, this story is taking a different direction than what I originally thought it would. With a story like this there are so many directions it can go from sad to silly to terrifying. I thank you all for your reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

Slamming Doors

Starscream glowered at his trinemates as they activated the energy bars to his cell. To be arrested by Megatron was one thing, but to have his own wing brothers go against him in support of that defective tyrant was too much!

"I will have my revenge for this…" Starscream snarled at them, "You can count on it, _brothers_."

His words were so full of venom that Skywarp actually flinched a little at them. His words had an effect on Thundercracker as well, but one not as pronounced.

"We had to do this, Starscream," Thundercracker explained, "Megatron would kill us if we disobeyed him, but believe me when I say I don't want this any more than you do. I'm sure this will blow over, and then we will-"

"Spare me your platitudes!" Starscream snapped viciously, "Megatron will pay for what he has done to me...and don't think I will forget what you have done as well."

Skywarp teleported away before anything more could be said, and Thundercracker gave one last sorrowful glance back at the cell before his departure. Starscream was furious with them, but even he realized that he was just using them as an easy scapegoat. Megatron was the one he really wanted to see suffer! Megatron was the one who stole his newfound power away and treated him as a mere criminal!

This would not stand! He was _Starscream_ , the air commander and second in command of the Decepticon empire, and soon he would be their king!

* * *

Megatron watched with apprehension and morbid curiosity as Hook continued to question the Autobot. This Autobot was rather tall, though not as tall as Megatron himself. He could also see that it wore a face mask, had flashing speech indicators instead of a mouth, and had strange markings on its white chassis. Yes, this mech was definitely creepy, and most likely insane.

"You can end this pain at any moment, Wheeljack," Hook said in a mock-sympathetic tone, "All I need is the name of the spark casing element. I know our typical metals won't contain the artificial spark and it's unusual components. Just tell me, whisper it in my audio receptor, and you can rest and refuel in peace."

Wheeljack coughed energon out of his vents, but still felt like he was choking on the pooling fluids. He wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get medical care, but the only doctor in sight was the very monster who had done this to him in the first place!

"How long have you been interrogating him?" Megatron asked; it was the first time he'd spoken in hours.

"Three joors," Hook sighed.

"You must be getting tired," Megatron remarked, "Why don't you get some recharge? I'll continue the questioning."

Wheeljack thought he wasn't capable of fear after what they had done to him. He was going to die, and it had been a very slow process, so he was sure he was beyond terror. He was wrong. Hearing that he would be left alone with the Slag Maker himself terrified Wheeljack to his core!

"Oh, you shouldn't have to deal with this nuisance, my liege," Hook replied in a very subservient manner, "I can send Scrapper or Bonecrusher to keep our guest company."

"I don't mind," Megatron shrugged, "I'm sure we're close to a breakthrough. Just get some rest, old friend. I will see to it that your loyalty is rewarded in due time."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," Hook bowed before he left the room; leaving Megatron alone with his Autobot captive.

Megatron was grateful the doctor was gone. For one thing, he had already forgotten the doctor's name and was too embarrassed to ask him. For another thing, it was obvious these methods of interrogation weren't working. So, he would have to make the engineer see reason.

"So, Autobot, I can tell that you're about ready for the scrap heap," Megatron said in a voice that was conversational yet still awkward, "You know, I have the power to send you back to your Autobot brethren. Cooperate with me, and I might yet be willing to show you mercy."

Wheeljack actually found the strength to bark out a derisive laugh at those words.

"Mercy? From _you_? Unlikely!" Wheeljack said before he once again choked on his own energon.

"Just answer one question, and I'll stop the interrogation," Megatron said more forcefully this time, "I'll even give you treatment for your injuries. It's up to you though. One question, and it's not even about the artificial spark. Tell me about the Dinobots. Tell me about their capabilities and their accomplishments, and I will send someone down here to treat your injuries."

Megatron hated to use such cold-sparked measures to get what he wanted, but the Decepticons would be killed by the Autobots if they left anything to chance. He tried to remember that the being lying before him was an Autobot. They starved his people and subjugated the planet Cybertron for countless vorns! Besides, these Autobots approved of building drones with a consciousness and basic reasoning ability and yet only using them only for war. This scientist was sadistic and cruel, and Megatron would use any means he had to if it meant stopping him from harming anyone else.

Wheeljack, on the other hand, took a moment to think. He knew he was going to die by Megatron's hand. There was a slim chance that if he stalled Megatron that the Autobots would save him, but he knew he probably wouldn't last long enough for that to happen. Still, everything he did in life he did with a bang! If he was going to die here, then he was going to make it as difficult for them as possible!

"So…*cough*...If I tell you about the Dinobots' capabilities...Then you'll treat my injuries and keep me alive?" Wheeljack asked for clarification.

"That is correct, Autobot," Megatron replied with a predatory smile.

"Alright then, I'll tell you...But you have to…*cough*...Clear the energon from my vents first," Wheeljack conceded.

Megatron nodded and called for Mixmaster. The chemist was hoping to use some of his latest chemical concoctions to torture the engineer, and was disappointed when he was merely asked to clean the Autobot's intakes. After he was done, Mixmaster left in a huff and Megatron scooted his chair closer to listen to Wheeljack divulge the information on the Dinobot's fighting capabilities. He hoped this information would give him insight into their weaknesses. He was surprised by what Wheeljack actually said…

"I taught Grimlock how to dance a while back," Wheeljack said casually, "He's not that bad actually, but he still needs practice."

"What?" Megatron asked before Wheeljack could say anything else.

"Yeah, you asked what the Dinobots are capable of, and I'm telling you," Wheeljack's reply was haggard yet still sounded smugly victorious, "Grimlock can dance, and Swoop has been following Ratchet around in an effort to learn how to assist him in the medbay. He still doesn't quite know what he's doing...but he tries his best. Sludge is learning the human alphabet, but Spike says it'll be a while before he knows how to spell or tell time. Snarl has been taking art lessons from the other 'Bots. The only one with any real talent is Sunstreaker, so he gets stuck doing the lessons most of the time. He hates that, but he isn't about to say no to a Dinobot! Slag gets into a lot of trouble, but he's very loyal...well, to his brothers, anyway. I put a special energon dispenser in their sector of the Ark. The other Autobots get nervous around them, but I'm sure that'll get better with time...They just need more social interaction…"

Wheeljack was getting tired of talking. He continued to speak in an effort to stall Megatron with idle talk. He was surprised the old warlord hadn't screamed at him to shut up by now, but he would keep talking for as long as he was allowed to and hope the Autobots had a plan to rescue him.

"Grimlock also likes stories," Wheeljack continued; his breath becoming labored with the effort, "You know, it's weird to think about...We almost didn't have them. When I first went to Ratchet with helping with the Dinobot components, he thought I'd blown a fuse! Even after they were done, they were very difficult to control. Optimus once ordered me to terminate the project and keep them in stasis forever, but I couldn't do it. The first sign of danger, and I took my chance to free them. I'm so glad I did…"

"So, the Dinobots...They're like your sparklings?" Megatron asked in a surprisingly soft tone of voice.

"I never thought of it like that before, but...yeah," Wheeljack realized it was true.

Then Megatron said the unexpected...

"After your treatment is over, I will send you away," Megatron informed him, "You will be allowed to return to the Autobots."

"Oh, really?" Wheeljack asked skeptically.

Megatron nodded and said "Yes, really. I'm calling Mixmaster to repair you. Don't fight him. You'll be good as new in no time."

Wheeljack couldn't believe his audios! In fact, he still didn't believe it. He knew it had to be some sort of trap. Maybe Megatron would plant a tracer on him, or a recording device. Maybe he was playing mind games with the injured Autobot in an effort to break his spirit. Whatever the reason, Wheeljack would just have to be strong.

Megatron sighed as he watched Mixmaster work on the engineer. He knew the horror stories of Wheeljack and his laboratory of death. He knew this mech was dangerous to Decepticons everywhere. He knew he should hate Wheeljack, but he couldn't. The metal overlord could no longer see a faceless enemy when he looked at Wheeljack. The Dinobots weren't monsters; they were Wheeljack's creations, and he was willing to _die_ for them! He wasn't just their inventor; he was their _father_.

* * *

Mixmaster finished in less than an hour. He likely rushed to get away from an assignment he didn't want, but they couldn't argue with results. Wheeljack, while in a bit of pain, was nearly as good as new! Megatron was ready to ask for an escort to lead Wheeljack away when the engineer asked him something…

"Um, Megatron...Where's Chip? Wheeljack asked.

"That's none of your concern," was Megatron's defensive reply.

"Megatron, I'm not leaving here without Chip!" Wheeljack insisted, "Just give me the human and I'll be on my way. I can't let you Decepticons keep him here! He needs to be returned to his family."

Wheeljack instantly began to regret not thinking his words through more carefully. Megatron's face became darker in that moment, and his optics shone a bright and furious red! He looked like he wanted to kill Wheeljack!

"Autobot...I've rescinded my offer," Megatron growled bitterly, "Mixmaster! Call the security forces! I want this Autobot thrown in the brig! Oh, and put him in the same cell as Starscream…" He said this last part with a sneer and a dark chuckle.

Wheeljack was getting sick of these sudden mood changes. Megatron was never a sane mech, but lately it seemed even worse! At least now with him showing his true colors Wheeljack knew where he stood.

Megatron was not about to allow that Autobot to take away his human friend Chip! He needed the boy to stay there with him! Megatron didn't remember his team, and therefore felt like he didn't know anyone on board the Nemesis except for Hook, Soundwave, and unfortunately Starscream. Chip felt familiar, and was his friend. He needed that reassurance in his hour of uncertainty. It was selfish, but Megatron was beyond caring about that. No one would take _his_ human...


	10. Open Windows

_Author's Notes: Holy Toledo! I can't believe how long I let this story languish! Normally I'm not the type to get writer's block, but that's pretty much what happened here. I know where I want this story to go, but getting it there was proving challenging. I just had to walk away for a while and then come back to it later. Well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so here (finally) is another chapter of My Last Word Was Argh! :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

Open Windows

Skyfire couldn't get any further than the edge of the Decepticons' sensor radar. That still left 10 nautical miles to cover before the small team of Autobots could make it to the Nemesis, and they would have to walk on the ocean floor to get there.

Seaspray kept having to stop to make sure everyone else was still behind him. He didn't know if Mirage was or not because he had already turned on his invisibility shield. The ocean was probably the only place in the universe where Seaspray wasn't clumsy, but his ability to gracefully navigate the water while firing a weapon was a rare talent among the Autobots, and that was why he was naval commander of Prime's forces.

/Alright Autobots, Seaspray will stay outside the Nemesis to guard our entry and exit point,/ Prime explained over the comm as they walked, /I want Mirage and Jazz at the front of the line to scout out our route, and Ironhide and I will guard our rear defenses. Everyone clear on our positions?/

/Yeah, yeah.../ Ironhide groused impatiently, /Seaspray keeps watch, the spies spy, and we cover their afts. Got it./

Optimus shook his head with equal parts long-suffering and amusement. Ironhide was always half-cocked, but he was probably one of his most reliable and loyal troops. To be fair though, Optimus would've likely trusted his life to any one of his mechs. Despite the fact that the Autobots were losing the war for Cybertron, it was still a comfort to know they held to their ideals and that his friends always had his back.

Seaspray made it to the hull of the Nemesis first, but he had to wait for Jazz before he could do anything about it. Jazz scanned the massive structure, and then found a spot that was both physically weak and out of sensor range. He pointed to where it was, and Ironhide used his liquid nitrogen at point blank range to freeze a hole in the wall! Jazz watched bemusedly as some of the liquid nitrogen floated away along the ocean current, and Ironhide scowled at Jazz for getting so easily distracted.

The Autobots climbed inside. The hole was at a spot on the ship that was at an angle, so they had to climb up a ramp to get to the exit door. Ironhide sealed up the hole before the water could flood the entire ship.

Once inside, the other three Autobots saw the door open on its own, so they knew Mirage was on the move. Jazz followed closely behind, and Optimus and Ironhide carefully followed; keeping their footfalls as soundless as possible.

They kept to the shadows as they walked down seldom-used corridors and halls. It was eerie walking around inside the Nemesis with its darkened purple walls and the steady thrum of machinery keeping the lifeless beast functional. Jazz led them down to the lower levels where the brig was. No one knew how Jazz knew where the brig was, as he had never been captured, and they didn't want to ask.

When they made it to the brig doors they could see that it was being guarded by Drag Strip and Dead End; two of the Stunticons. The time for stealth was over…

"YAAAAHHHH!" Ironhide let out an unholy war cry as he rammed into Drag Strip and started trying to tear him apart!

The moment of surprise bought them time, but it wasn't enough! Drag Strip scooted away from Ironhide's bulky body and kicked the old red mech in the abdomen! He then fired his weapon on the incoming Prime! Prime was barely affected, and his rifle fired into the yellow Stunticon with no effort! Drag Strip fell to the ground unconscious but still alive.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz all looked at Dead End to see what he would do. With one lazy and disinterested move Dead End stepped aside to allow the Autobots entry without protest.

"Why're you just givin' up?" Ironhide asked suspiciously.

"In a hundred vorns no one will remember this even happened," Dead End reasoned in a bored monotone, "Why should I care whether your friend dies in here or dies out there?"

It didn't make sense for Dead End to betray his comrades for no reason, but then again the Stunticons were all insane. Nothing they did _ever_ made any sense. Jazz keyed in a code to open the door (no one asked how he knew that, again), and the Autobots rushed inside to save Wheeljack!

What they saw next complicated matters.

Wheeljack was resting on the only recharge cot in the cell, and Starscream sat on the floor and glared at them with contempt. How were they going to get Wheeljack out without releasing Starscream? Also, how did Wheeljack get the cot instead of Starscream?

* * *

Chip sat on a small recharge berth and contemplated the last few hours of his life. The berth was too hard. It was obviously made for a mech and Chip felt he'd never be able to get to sleep on it, so he had plenty of time for thinking.

At first he wondered what Megatron could want with him. He thought maybe the old tyrant had some sinister plan for the boy, but after examining his behavior it didn't add up. He had lost his memories, that much he admitted to Chip. Still, it was obvious that there were still traces of the evil Decepticon inside of him. Why else would he want to kill Starscream and torture Wheeljack? Still, if he didn't remember his past, then he was probably unfamiliar with his troops. How could Chip use this to help him escape the Nemesis?

His thoughts were interrupted by Rumble entering his guest quarters with a tray of food. It looked like a sandwich, but there was no filling; only two slices of bread. There was also a glass of water, and Chip just hoped it wasn't ocean water. The Decepticons weren't exactly knowledgeable in the nutritional requirements of human beings.

"Hey fleshy, Megatron says I have to make sure you eat this," Rumble said begrudgingly, "You better not give me any trouble, or I'll mess you up! Now hurry up! Frenzy and I are goin' to a card game tonight in Bonecrusher's quarters. I'm not gonna stand here all day while you sniff your finger or whatever it is humans do!"

Chip scowled at Rumble, but took the proffered tray nonetheless. That minicon's mouth never seemed to stop, and it really got on Chip's nerves. Chip looked down at the rations he was given, and he remembered a documentary he watched where prisoners in the Victorian Era were given bread and water to break their spirit and to save the government money. It seemed like a fitting analogy.

He gingerly sampled the water to make sure it wasn't salt water, and it seemed to be fresh water, so he slowly drank it. No sense drinking too quickly in case it was drugged or something. Chip ate the bread and wondered when his thoughts became so paranoid. Then again, he was trapped with the Decepticons. Maybe paranoia was the appropriate response.

Rumble leaned back against the wall and waited for Chip to finish eating with a withering look on his face plate. Rumble was clearly not happy acting as a babysitter for Megatron's new pet human.

"Finish the water, flesh bag!" Rumble demanded when Chip stopped drinking and set the water on the berth.

"I'll get to it!" Chip snapped defensively, "You don't have to stay here any longer if you don't want to. I ate the food, so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"You're lucky Megatron insisted we keep you alive," Rumble growled dangerously, "If I had my way you'd be nothin' but a smear on my pile drivers."

Chip gulped when he heard the venomous tone Rumble used with him. He took the water and started sipping again to appease the 'Con. Still, Rumble did give him some valuable information. For whatever reason, Megatron wanted him alive.

* * *

The Autobots spoke over the comm links so as not to let Starscream know what they were planning. By now Wheeljack was practically touching the energy bars in order to get closer to his friends. He thought he would never see them again, and even though he wasn't free yet he already felt great just knowing they were there to rescue him. He just wished he wasn't so useless behind these bars so he could help them! Oh well, at least they included him by telling him the plan through the comm link.

The Autobots spent a good few minutes discussing the plan to themselves. Finally, the Autobots nodded to each other resolutely, and Jazz stepped forward and faced Starscream.

"What do you want, Autobot?" Starscream spat contemptuously.

"Nothin' much. Just thought I'd jam with you," Jazz said in a deceptively friendly tone.

"What on Cybertron are you talking about, Autobot fool?" Starscream asked crossly.

Starscream didn't have to wait more than a second for the answer, as Jazz started blaring his light show and pumping out rock music as loud as he could! The Autobots knew they didn't have long since Jazz's speakers would alert the other Decepticons, but it was the best way to immobilize Starscream while they quickly opened the cell, grabbed Wheeljack, and closed the cell.

Mirage worked the controls that shut down the energy bars while Ironhide grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist joint and dragged him out! Mirage quickly turned the bars back on and gave Jazz the signal to shut down his music.

Starscream's optics hurt, his audio sensors hurt, and he had such a helmache! It took him a moment to get his bearings, but when he did he saw that the Autobots, including Wheeljack, were gone! He was left alone in the cell, which meant he would have to formulate his own escape. On the bright side, at least he didn't have to stay in a cell with Wheeljack anymore.

* * *

The Autobots ran for the hole where Seaspray was waiting for them, but Wheeljack skidded to a sudden stop in the dark corridor, nearly causing Jazz and Mirage to trip on him since they were behind him!

"Why'd you stop?" Jazz asked.

"We can't leave yet!" Wheeljack exclaimed frantically, "Optimus, Chip Chase is in here! He was captured by the Decepticons, and I don't know what they plan to do to him, but we gotta save him!"

"Very well," Optimus replied after a moment of thought, "Ironhide, you and Mirage go left, Jazz and Wheeljack go right. I'll contact Seaspray and we'll take the central corridor. When one team finds and retrieves the boy let everyone else know. We'll meet back here. Let's move out!"

The Autobots separated then and went in search of Chip. Wheeljack just hoped they weren't too late. Considering what the Decepticons were willing to do to him, he could only _imagine_ what they had planned for Chip.

* * *

Chip, meanwhile, had waited for Rumble to leave and then immediately started searching the walls for a weak spot. He needed to find a way out, but that was going to be a tall order. He was under the ocean, and he didn't know how to operate the ship's controls to get him to the surface. Even after he was on the surface he didn't know how to swim. This looked hopeless.

Chip's only hope of escape was to find Wheeljack. He had to be alive in this place somewhere, and Chip would find him and repair him as soon as possible. Then they could escape together!

He thought about where Wheeljack would be right now. There were two possibilities. One was the medbay where he was before. That place was usually occupied, but all Chip would have to do is wait for a time when Wheeljack was alone. Then he could quickly repair Wheeljack and they could escape. The second option was the brig, which would be easier to break into but more difficult to find supplies to repair the Autobot. Either way, Chip had to try something. He couldn't just sit there and wait for his doom.

He felt around the walls until he found something just behind a giant bookshelf. It was an air vent! Going through this thing might be dangerous, but it was a way out. Chip pried open the vent (hurting his fingers in the process) and wheeled inside cautiously. He could hear his own breathing in the empty metallic space, so he tried to breathe quieter. He only hoped no Decepticons heard him.

He gently rolled his wheels and looked around, but he wasn't sure what he thought he would find. He had hoped for corridors that would lead to different rooms, but so far the vent was a straight line. He stopped for a second to give his arms a rest and wipe off his glasses. Part of him considered going back to his room and waiting for Megatron. He didn't seem to be accomplishing anything here. That part was shoved deep inside however as Chip forced himself to continue. He needed to escape and get back to his family. He also needed to get Wheeljack back to the Autobots. He wouldn't abandon his friend.

Chip rolled on for a few more minutes in tense silence. His world suddenly gave way however as he accidentally rolled down a shaft below him that he didn't see before!

He screamed as he toppled down and was separated from his chair! After a half minute he and his chair landed hard on a grate, which gave way and he continued to fall into whatever room he was above!

Chip was grabbed by a hand, and was almost unconscious from the impact. As his vision blurred and waved he realized that his glasses were gone. He couldn't see who or what held him, but he knew it wasn't Wheeljack because the colors were all wrong. Red and blue instead of white, grey, red and green.

"Uhn...Optimus?" Chip asked weakly as his entire body assaulted him with pain.

"Guess again, human," a screechy voice replied smugly.

"St-Starscream…" Chip mumbled as unconsciousness finally overtook him and he passed out in Starscream's hand.

Starscream looked at the little human that had crashed into his cell. Megatron in his addled foolishness considered this thing his friend, but Starscream looked at the boy and saw a much grander purpose this otherwise useless flesh creature could serve. Soon he would lead the Decepticons, and soon the universe would tremble in fear at the mention of the name Starscream!


	11. The Search

_Author's Notes: Hooray! Another chapter, and it didn't take me two months this time! I don't have a lot to say this time except thank you to everyone who has read this story and others I've written on this site, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 11

The Search

 _Kaon. The gladiatorial pits. Megatronus stood before the crowd and preened; soaking in the roars and applause as he held up his trophy. The head of his enemy hung from his servo and though it was only the head of a sparkless battle drone, he knew when the time came he would be able to do the same thing to his real opponents._

 _His handler approached him with a sly smirk that Megatronus always mistrusted. His handler, Hyperstrike, was a conniving mech that saw Megatronus as nothing more than a means to an end. He saw all his gladiators that way. Megatronus hated belonging to such a mech, but after the mines closed and he was forced to search for other work this was the only way he had left to support himself._

 _Living under Hyperstrike made him feel dirty, and it made him feel used. The only good things he got from this life was his name, Megatronus, and the adoration of the bloodthirsty crowd. It wasn't much of a life, but Megatronus had a plan. He wouldn't live like this forever. Someday he would work at a job where he would be respected and he could be seen as more than just dumb muscle._

 _Megatronus heard the cheers die down and a hush fall over the crowd. It was time. He would fight his next opponent, a Cybertronian from Helex, and it would be a fight to the death. Megatronus couldn't afford to lose._

 _"Femmes and gentlemechs!" The announcer shouted into a megaphone, "Here we have our champion, the deadliest warrior in all of Kaon, our own Megatronus!"_

 _The crowd cheered as music blared in the background to get the crowd pumped for the match, and Megatronus paced around the arena and smiled up at the crowd. He was nervous and a little sick inside, but on the outside he was the picture of strength and confidence._

 _"And entering the arena," the announcer continued, "A mysterious fighter from the land of Helex, the strong, the deadly, Platimus!"_

 _Megatronus, despite the gravity of the situation, found himself snickering at the name_ Platimus _. It sounded so weak! What exactly was he going to fight against, a microscope-former?_

 _Platimus came into the arena then, and Megatronus could see he underestimated his new opponent. This mech was huge, bulky, and dark green! Platimus looked at him with contempt, and Megatronus frowned defiantly at the rival gladiator. He would not lose! He might be a washed out miner and the property of a pompous and arrogant seeker, but he had come too far to die like this!_

 _The battle started slow, with each opponent circling one another. Megatronus would go in for a hit, and Platimus would dodge. Platimus would strike out, but Megatronus would parry and duck. The crowd grew restless as they waited for the first blow, and Megatronus was starting to hate them as much as he hated the rest of the situation. Admiration was nice, but to be this eager for spilled energon was just psychotic._

 _Finally, Platimus started running hard toward Megatronus, and the grey gladiator saw his chance! He dodged to one side, and then rammed his energy sword into Platimus as he ran past Megatronus! The blow hit Platimus in his side, and he tripped over himself before he fell hard to the ground!_

 _Megatronus got in another hit, and then another! The crowd gasped and watched as Platimus bled out his life's energon and struggled in vain to get back up. Then the time came. The killing blow. Megatronus slowly approached the wounded mech as the crowd called for him to extinguish the other mech's spark._

 _Megatronus looked in the optics of his opponent, and saw the resignation and sorrow held within. Megatronus let out an intake of air, raised his sword…_

Megatron awoke from his recharge with a start! A memory! It was another memory. This one was even worse than the first one. Megatron remembered that day, but his memory cut off before it told him whether or not he actually killed the mech. Given what he knew about his track record though, Megatron suspected he killed Platimus. He let out his intake and got out of his berth. He needed a cube of energon and quickly.

The most disturbing part of that vision of his past wasn't fighting Platimus. No. The worst part was remembering Hyperstrike. The red and yellow seeker and his ugly smirk made Megatron want to punch a wall! His memories were slowly coming to him, but only up to his career in Kaon. Hyperstrike's trine had also treated the young gladiator like scrap, but none were worse than Hyperstrike.

Megatron only just then remembered the time Hyperstrike forced Megatronus on his knees in front of everyone at a party one day because he felt the grey gunformer was talking back at him too often. Oh, how he had wanted to make that winged slagger pay for that!

Megatron walked to the energon storage room in relative silence. No one was on duty yet. It was still simulated night. He grabbed a cube and walked back to his room without being disturbed.

He wanted to forget again. He didn't want these new memories. He didn't want to relive the fear of Kaon's death pits or the humiliation of being forced to beg for his daily rations from that pompous Hyperstrike! Megatron knew that this was what the Decepticons fought for. They fought for freedom and they fought for the rightful place of all who contributed to society, not just the rich or the politically influential.

He wanted to talk to Chip. He needed someone to share his feelings with, and he didn't know his troops well enough to know if he could trust them. He had trusted Starscream and all that got him was a traitor. No, he would give orders and he would treat his troops fairly, but he wouldn't trust them. Not again.

He milled around until he found the guest room where Chip was staying. Hopefully the human wasn't still recharging. Megatron didn't know how long humans recharged, but he hoped he could remember the question long enough to look into it when he got back to his quarters.

"Chip?" Megatron whispered as he opened the door, "It's me, Megatron. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need to talk to you. I had a nigh-"

Megatron stopped speaking once he entered the room and realized Chip was gone. The bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in, and upon further inspection there was an open grate behind a bookshelf. Chip had escaped!

"No! He could hurt himself!" Megatron exclaimed despite there being no one to hear him, "I've got to find-! Wait! Who do I ask to help me search for Chip? Soundwave is scary and might hurt Chip. Hook clearly likes to torture things, so he's out. Argh! Who can I trust on this fragging ship?!"

Megatron didn't know what to do, so he searched the ship for a grunt that might still be awake. He kept his optics open for Chip, but also for a mech that might be able to help him find the boy. Most of his troops were afraid of him, so at least he had a tool to use to get what he wanted from them: fear.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp sat on Thundercracker's berth and contemplated what was going on between Megatron and Starscream. They had heard about the Autobot escaping from Dead End (who neglected to mention his part in the whole fiasco) and were concerned about Wheeljack being free to make more Dinobots, but something even more pressing was on their processors at the moment.

Starscream getting in trouble with Megatron wasn't anything new, but something was different about their leader lately. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew Megatron was acting differently. Megatron had said he was going to execute his traitorous SIC, and for once the other two seekers actually believed him.

"It doesn't make sense," Thundercracker pondered, "Normally Megatron is content to just humiliate or beat Starscream. Why kill him when Starscream wasn't even trying to assassinate Megatron this time?"

"Maybe he broke a camel's back with a straw," Skywarp butchered the unfamiliar human expression, "What I can't figure out is how Screamer managed to avoid getting killed for all these vorns. Honestly, this was a long time coming."

"What will we do without him, 'Warp?" Thundercracker asked morosely, "Starscream is our trine leader. He's a jerk, but without him we're not a trine. We're nothing. We won't be able to maintain our status without him, and we might even get shipped off to a worse assignment. Megatron will always distrust us, and the other 'Cons will walk all over us. What are we gonna do?"

"Rescue Screamer, duh," Skywarp said as if it were the easiest thing in the world, "He might be mad at us, but I'm sure Screamer will get over it if we save his skid plate. All we have to do is get past security, hack the cell doors open, and get Screamer out. He can figure out the rest once he's free."

"You really think this'll work?" Thundercracker asked with cautious optimism.

"Sure, why not?" Skywarp shrugged nonchalantly.

Sometimes Thundercracker envied Skywarp's simple-mindedness. Skywarp never thought too hard about what he was doing. He never hesitated. He just dove right into things and shrugged it off if something didn't go his way. Thundercracker wished he could be that carefree.

* * *

Ironhide and Mirage searched the lower decks for Chip. They found several rooms of interest, but nothing that gave them a clue to the whereabouts of the missing boy. It was simulated night, so they hadn't run into any Decepticons yet. Ironhide kept his weapon trained nonetheless, and Mirage was camouflaged somewhere in the area, but Ironhide didn't know exactly where.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming around the corner from them at a quick pace. Ironhide motioned for Mirage to stay out of sight (as if he weren't already) while he checked the trigger on his weapon and readied it just in case.

Ironhide kept close to the wall and waited for the unwary Decepticon to either get too close or else walk on by. The mech turned the corner, and to Ironhide's surprise it was Megatron himself!

"Megatron!" Ironhide exclaimed as he readied his laser pistol.

"Huh? Oh, good! I was hoping someone was still awake!" Megatron exclaimed happily, confusing Ironhide, "I need someone to help me find my human friend Chip. He went into the ventilation system, and I've been following the path hoping to find him. I need you to search the south west corridors immediately!"

Ironhide just shuttered his optics for a second. Megatron was asking for _his_ help? To find his prisoner? It didn't make any sense. Despite the craziness, he decided to just roll with it and help Megatron out. After all, he was looking for Chip as well, and maybe this way they would find him faster. Once Chip was with the Autobots again, then they would worry about how to give the old warlord the slip.

* * *

Skywarp teleported himself and Thundercracker to the cell block. Unfortunately he miscalculated the distance and they landed outside the cell where the guard was stationed. Luckily for them that guard was Dead End, and he was blissfully taking a nap in a chair by the door.

"Come on, TC," Skywarp whispered, "If we're quiet we won't even wake him up."

"Who cares if we do?" Thundercracker whispered back, "Dead End has all the motivation of an opened can of tuna. Let's just go."

The seekers tip-toed past the "guard" and made it inside the cell, where they saw an unusual sight. Starscream was sitting on the cot and smiling wistfully as he absentmindedly stroked a human on its head. The human did not seem to enjoy that one bit. Upon closer inspection, Thundercracker recognized the human as that whiz kid Megatron had kidnapped earlier that day. The seeker almost didn't recognize the boy without his glasses.

"Hey Screamer!" Skywarp stage-whispered, "We're here to bust you out."

Starscream looked over at him, and his expression brightened into a sort of twisted glee.

"Ah, it's about time," Starscream said in a snarky tone of voice, "My plans are almost ready to come to fruition. I just need to get down to my lab and we can get started."

"Started? With what?" Thundercracker asked despite not really wanting to know.

"With my latest experiment of course!" Starscream said in a sugary sweet tone, "We will have our own zombie army just like the Autobots, and this little human will help us test my hypothosis."

"I won't help you do anything!" Chip yelled defiantly, and was punished by being squeezed tight in Starscream's fist, causing the boy to scream.

"Any more objections?" Starscream asked once he had loosened his grip.

Chip held his ribs and whimpered. Starscream seemed satisfied that the human was sufficiently cowed and therefore turned his attention back to his trine mates.

"Alright Screamer, now I'm gonna hack the door open," Skywarp announced with an adrenaline-fueled smile.

" _You_ know the code?" Starscream asked skeptically.

Skywarp didn't answer with words. Instead he pulled a large axe out of his subspace and literally started hacking at the borders that held the energon bars! Starscream and Thundercracker's optics went wide with shock as Skywarp merrily hacked away and sang "I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay!"

After a few minutes of that, the energon bars turned off from lack of electricity and Starscream was free with his human prize. He smiled evilly at his trine mates, and they both looked apprehensive about what Starscream might be planning. They didn't look half as frightened, however, as Chip.


	12. The Master Plan

_Author's Notes: I know I occasionally take a while on updates, but with this fic it's ridiculous! This is probably one of only a couple fics on here that gets delayed due to writer's block. That's not a common problem for me, but lord is it frustrating when it happens! I officially have an unofficial name for this story: Moby Fic! It's elusive and frustrating, and a symbol of failure to think things through! That being said, I will still finish it someday. Until then, hopefully this chapter turned out okay. Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 12

The Master Plan

Starscream secured Chip to a large metal table in his laboratory. Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed and watched, but neither was sure what Starscream had planned for the human. Chip struggled to get out of his restraints, but even he knew it was pointless. Even if he could get free, it was a long way down. Chip reflected that he had to deal with height issues a lot lately. He sighed as he realized how many times he had been in danger over the past couple of days.

"Hey Starscream. Can I drink this?" Skywarp asked as he held up a vial of green fluid and smiled a smarmy smile at his trine commander.

"Sure, you can drink it," Starscream replied casually, "But there's no antidote."

Starscream said that last line just as Skywarp was about to swig the whole thing down his gullet. He stopped at the last second and looked up at Starscream with wide shocked optics.

"What exactly are you planning here, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked; ignoring Skywarp, "And why doesn't your lab have a lock on the door? Wheeljack is still out there!"

"Megatron broke the lock several weeks ago in a fit of rage," Starscream explained; his face one of unwilling long-suffering, "I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. And as for my plan...One of the main ingredients for artificial Sparks is organic matter. Apparently in order to make intelligent sparks one needs the electrical impulses of organic brain matter."

"So you're gonna cut out his brain?" Skywarp asked curiously, which caused Chip to involuntarily gulp.

"Oh, no," Starscream shook his head and smirked, "Not _just_ his brain. I intend to use every part of the human. Waste not, want not. We will be able to make dozens of zombie soldiers using the remains of this child's corpse! Of course, we will need to keep him alive for a while so that his brain isn't damaged. We will after all still need his neurons...later."

Chip shivered when he heard those frightening words. It felt like a bad horror movie! This couldn't be real! Starscream couldn't really want to dissect him for spare parts like a reverse Frankenstein, right?

Was this Megatron's plan all along? No, that couldn't be right! Megatron wouldn't put Starscream in jail if he was going to use him to conduct this experiment. Chip didn't know why this was happening, but he needed to think of a plan to get himself out of here, and fast! Chip couldn't do anything physically to save himself, so his only option left was to try to talk his way out of the situation. One thing he knew about Starscream and other sociopaths like him, they loved to talk about themselves.

"Um, Starscream?" Chip called out and waited for Starscream to look at him before continuing, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your plan? Why do you want a zombie army?"

"To have loyal troops to attack Megatron with of course," Starscream replied as he sterilized his equipment, "Of course they'll be smarter than those Dinobots your precious Autobots have. Smarter soldiers means less damage to the ship. Honestly, I don't know how the Autobots live with such clumsy abominations. Soon I will have Megatron on his knees begging for mercy, and then my sparkless horde will tear him limb from limb!"

"Oh, I see," Chip tried to sound sympathetic, but couldn't help but sound nervous, "I guess Megatron has treated you pretty unfairly, huh?"

"Without question," Starscream replied vehemently, "That glory hound is nothing but a big dumb oaf who doesn't know the first thing about battle strategy, and takes it out on me because he's threatened by my intelligence!"

"I understand," Chip nodded and hoped he could develop a rapport with his captor, "I am considered very smart on my planet, but many people have made fun of me over the years because I'm weak. I know deep down they're just jealous because I'm smart. I don't hold it against them though. I know they just feel bad about themselves. Maybe someday Megatron will appreciate you for your contributions."

"Ha! Unlikely," Starscream barked humorlessly, "Now hold still, human. This will hurt _a lot_ …"

"No!" Chip struggled to free himself but the restraints were just too strong.

Starscream bore down on him holding a scalpel and held Chip's torso in place with his thumb and forefinger. Chip whimpered and waited for the pain to come. In the last second he let out a loud scream in hopes of attracting attention but knew it was of little use. The Decepticons didn't care about someone, especially a prisoner, in pain. He only hoped he would pass out quickly.

"Uh, Screamer…" Skywarp said sheepishly as he pointed to the now open door.

"Not now, Skywarp! I'm busy!" Starscream yelled at his trine brother.

" _Starscream_ …" Rumbled a very familiar and scary voice.

"M-M-Megatron?!" Starscream turned around and stammered at his master, "I was just...uh…"

"I've been standing here for two minutes Starscream," Megatron growled, "I heard what you said about me being dumb. I also saw what you tried to do to Chip."

"I wasn't using the human to thwart you, Megatron! Honest!" Starscream tried to defend himself, "If you want to kill him go ahead. We can always get more of them."

Megatron was furious. It was bad enough that his memory loss was causing him to doubt his own judgment, but now Starscream was calling him stupid behind his back? It was too much. Not to mention the poor human that was almost damaged. _No way_ was Megatron going to let Starscream get away with this! Yet, now was not the time for revenge. Chip needed to be taken to safety.

"Give me the human, Starscream," Megatron held out his servo and waited.

Starscream shrunk from his leader's intense glare and pried the boy from his bonds. He then gave Chip back to Megatron, and Chip had never been so relieved to see the old warlord in his life. He felt the warmth of Megatron's servo on his bare chest where Starscream had cut away his shirt. Chip was light-headed and wished he could just pass out and get away from this nightmare.

* * *

Jazz and Wheeljack navigated several floors searching for Chip. Jazz slowed down every now and then so that Wheeljack could catch up. The poor mech had been to the pit and back and therefore wasn't moving very quickly on his pedes. Whatever those 'Cons did to Wheeljack, it had been thorough.

/How you holdin' up, Jackie?/ Jazz asked through the comm.

/I've...been better,/ Wheeljack admitted, /I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the Ark. It's been a weird day./

They had to duck behind a beam when they heard large footsteps coming from down the hallway. Wheeljack was venting heavily, and Jazz feared that whichever 'Con was coming their way would hear the sound of the rattling intakes. He placed a servo over Wheeljack's vents, and winced at how uncomfortable it was making the white red and green mech. He could feel Wheeljack overheating. They were running out of time.

Jazz ventured a peek to see who was coming, and was shocked to see Megatron holding Chip in his left servo and walking carefully down the corridor. Chip's wheelchair was missing, and he looked flushed and in shock. Jazz didn't know what happened, but he knew as soon as his friends were safe he _really_ wanted to tear that overgrown tin can a new one! Of course, he couldn't afford to be stupid about this. Jazz was a saboteur after all. He would find subtler ways to make the warlord's life a living pit.

First things first though. He had to comm the others and let them know what he found. They had to get Chip and get out...fast!

* * *

Ironhide and Mirage scrambled down the south west wing of the ship searching for Chip. They weren't finding anything, as most of the area was reserved for personal quarters. Mirage had to turn off his cloaking device or risk running too low on energon due to the strain.

Ironhide kept his rifle at the ready just in case someone tried to attack them. Mirage had a smaller pistol in his servo, and he looked tense but not rattled. Ironhide was grateful he had a partner that could keep his composure. When he was partnered with Bluestreak or Red Alert they always got too nervous for his liking.

They turned a corner and cautiously skulked down the halls. They listened carefully for anything that sounded like human breathing. They couldn't detect anything, but they continued on and continued to listen. This went on for several minutes. Every sound made them raise their weapons in alarm, but it was usually nothing.

Suddenly, they heard a creaking noise and stopped. They heard nothing after that, so they continued on. It seemed like all of the 'Cons in this area were in recharge, so they had to be very quiet to keep from waking them.

They stalled their intakes and made their steps as light as possible. They were sure they were in the clear when...

"Hold it right there, Autobots!" A rough voice commanded them harshly.

The pair turned around to see Scrapper holding a hand cannon and Scavenger and Bonecrusher giving them feral looks. Ironhide and Mirage both knew they were caught, but Ironhide was reluctant to drop his weapon.

"Alright Autoslag! What are you doing here?" Scrapper demanded.

Then Ironhide smirked, and Mirage wondered what the old warrior was thinking.

"We're here on Megatron's orders," Ironhide said smugly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonecrusher said flatly.

"Comm him yerself," Ironhide said confidently.

The three Constructicons shared a disbelieving look before Scrapper finally composed himself enough to send a comm to Megatron.

/Lord Megatron, this is Scrapper,/ Scrapper said hesitantly into the comm.

/Scrapper? Um, yes, right! My trustee Scrapper! What can I do for you?/ Megatron said too loudly; trying to act like he knew who Scrapper was.

/Sir, did you order Ironhide to the south west wing of the ship?/ Scrapper asked in a neutral tone to see how their leader would react.

/Oh, you mean the red guy? Yes, I ordered him there to search for Chip,/ Megatron informed him, /I've found the boy though. You can tell the mech to cancel the search and get back to work./

"Huh?" Scrapper said out loud.

The comm link cut off without Megatron signing off; leaving the leader of the Constructicons confused as to what the frag just happened. Was Ironhide a traitor to the Autobots? Was Mirage? He had heard Mirage had the potential to join the Decepticons, but the idea of one of Prime's best friends joining them was absurd! Still, Megatron ordered him to give Ironhide an assignment, so technically he had to do it.

"Alright Autobot, your story checks out," Scrapper said to Ironhide.

Mirage visibly relaxed, but Ironhide still looked at the Constructicons warily.

"Wait, so we _leave_ him here?" Bonecrusher asked incredulously.

"No. Megatron says he found what he was looking for," Scrapper said, and Ironhide growled in frustration, "He also said to put the Autobot to work. I don't know why you two betrayed your comrades, but as long as you're here you might as well help us seal off a leak in this sector."

"What?! We'd never-!" Ironhide was about to say, but Mirage's comm signal cut him off.

/Play along,/ Mirage said, /It might just help us find Chip./

/Well...I don't like it, but okay,/ Ironhide said as his dental plates clenched and his jaw plating groaned in protest.

"Alright fellas, where do ya want us?" Ironhide asked even as the question left a bad taste in his mouth.


	13. Confronting Prime

_Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter update took so long! I've been looking over my catalogue of fics on this site, and I notice that a lot of them are close to being finished. This one is almost finished, Behind The Door only has one chapter left, and Rumble & Frenzy vs. Everything is almost finished. I really should work on tying up my looses ends. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 13

Confronting Prime

Ironhide growled lowly for what had to be the tenth time in an hour. He and Mirage had been patching small leaks and fissures in the hull of the ship ever since those cement-heads the Constructicons found them in that hallway. They were no closer to finding Chip or their friends, and what was worse was that the Constructicons were just as miserable performing their task as the Autobots were.

"Come on, Scrapper!" Bonecrusher whined, "I'm hosting a card game tonight! I can't stay here all orn!"

"Zip it!" Scrapper snapped at his subordinate, "You'll stay here until the job is done just like the rest of us! Now hold that piece still while Ironhide seals it with the foam!"

Ironhide and Bonecrusher growled in unison as they were forced to work together on a task that anyone else could've done and that neither one wanted to do.

"I still don't understand why Megatron trusts you guys to work with us," Scavenger commented as Mirage handed him a screwdriver, "I mean, how many times have we tried to step on you when we were Devastator?"

"Too many times," Mirage replied dryly, "It is odd though. I suppose Starscream is usually more suspicious of our intentions than Megatron by nature, but Megatron still doesn't typically allow defectors without a show of loyalty."

/Shut up, Mirage,/ Ironhide warned over the comm signal.

"Yeah, the big guy sure has been acting weird," Scavenger replied without noticing the comm between Ironhide and Mirage, "Whatever's going on, I'm sure Hook and Mixmaster know about it. They won't tell us though. I don't see why they don't trust us with whatever secret they're keeping. We're a combiner team; closer than brothers! I just feel left out when they act like this."

" _You_ feel left out? I'm the fraggin' leader!" Scrapper pointed out, "If anyone should know what Megatron is planning, it should be me! The Constructicons are _my_ responsibility! Why should Hook and Mixmaster be privy to information the rest of us don't have?"

Before anyone else could comment on Scrapper's words, however, laser shots rang out all around them! Everyone ducked, but Scrapper and Bonecrusher were knocked out cold by the laser fire anyway! Scavenger saw that the attackers were Jazz and Wheeljack, so he ran away before they decided to tear him apart!

Ironhide and Mirage smiled warmly as their fellow Autobots came to check on them. Wheeljack was barely keeping up with Jazz due to his injuries, but Ironhide was just glad to see they were both still alive and conscious.

"Hey guys," Jazz said with a mischievous smile, "Do I even wanna know what happened with you and the Constructicons?"

"No, you do not," Mirage replied with a wry smile of his own, "Have either of you located Chip?"

"Yeah, we found 'im, but you're not gonna like it," Jazz replied; suddenly serious, "We saw Megatron carry Chip off."

"Yeah, and Chip looked like he'd been put through the wringer!" Wheeljack added, "He didn't have his wheelchair, he was barely conscious, and from what I could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"Do you think they were performin' science experiments on him?" Ironhide asked in alarm.

"Given the evidence, I almost hope so," Wheeljack replied as he grimaced.

"We have to find him before Megatron turns him into paste!" Mirage said urgently, "Show us where you saw them, Jazz."

"Follow me guys, and be quiet. The walls have audio sensors," Jazz cautioned them as he pressed himself against the wall.

The other three followed his lead even though in the narrow hallway the cover would do them no good. They didn't know what Megatron was planning, but they knew they had to get to Chip before the boy became yet another casualty of the Decepticons. If only they had known just how far gone Megatron's processor really was.

* * *

Megatron was lost again. He had walked through this maze of a ship for so long that he couldn't even remember where his own quarters were! Chip was breathing heavily due to the stress of being held prisoner by the Decepticons, and Megatron wondered if all organics reacted this way or if it was just Chip.

"When do you expect your intake filters to realign themselves?" Megatron asked the boy.

"Hyper...ventilating," Chip managed to say between breaths.

Truth was Chip felt like he was having a heart attack, but he knew what it really was; he was having a panic attack. Between Starscream's plans to vivisect him and not knowing what Megatron had planned for him, Chip simply couldn't take it anymore. He only hoped the attack stopped soon. He felt like he was going to die.

Megatron could see Chip needed to stop, so he ducked into the next open door he could find, which turned out to be the wash racks. Frenzy was in there, but otherwise it was unoccupied. Megatron found a stall and sat down; placing Chip on his lap. He tried to rub the boy's back to soothe him, but it just made Chip feel more crowded and cornered, so Megatron stopped.

They just sat there for a long while. Chip managed to pull himself out of his panic attack, but he still felt drained from everything that had happened. Frenzy looked at the odd pair, but decided to just shrug his shoulders and move on.

"Chip...Can I tell you something?" Megatron said a few minutes after Frenzy left.

"Sure, what is it?" Chip slurred, barely awake due to the warm moist air and the warmth of Megatron's armor settling his nerves.

"I killed a mech," Megatron told him gravely.

"Please tell me it wasn't Wheeljack," Chip replied; fully awake now.

"No, I don't mean today," Megatron clarified, "I recovered a memory file, and in it I killed a mech. I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were gone. I was a gladiator a long time ago, and I worked for a cruel master. He used to beat me often, and force me to beg for my life when he felt I was getting out of line. I can't remember hating anyone more than him, and fighting in the arena was a release for me."

"Oh," Chip replied; unsure how else to react, "Well...I never knew that about you. I mean, I never knew you were a gladiator. I didn't even know Cybertron had anything like that."

"Does earth have blood sports?" Megatron asked curiously.

"I don't think we do anymore," Chip replied, "I know several cultures had such games in the past. The most famous was Ancient Rome. They would force slaves to fight each other, and the survivors achieved a sort of celebrity status."

"That was how it was on Cybertron," Megatron nodded; distracted by his own emerging thoughts, "I think I remember why Starscream is my second in command now."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Chip asked; outwardly calm but inwardly nervous at the mention of Starscream.

"He reminds me of Hyperstrike, my old master," Megatron explained, "Hyperstrike was a seeker with a color pattern similar to Starscream's, and Starscream is treacherous just as Hyperstrike was. I'm starting to remember now, how it feels when I catch Starscream trying to betray me. I remember how good it feels to force him to his knees and to see the look of terror on his face plate. I keep him close because I enjoy tormenting him. _Wow_ , what kind of sick fragger am I? I put my life in danger just to enact revenge by proxy! I am such an idiot!"

"I don't think you're an idiot, Megatron," Chip replied; feeling a bit sorry for the old warlord, "That being said, maybe you could learn something from this. Your revenge hasn't made your life any better, and it's hurting your other teammates. They feel like they can't trust you because you even treat your closest subordinate like the enemy. Maybe you should reevaluate your priorities."

"Yes, you're right," Megatron replied in a pondering tone of voice, "Thank you for your candor, Chip. I know just what I need to do now. I need to kill Starscream and appoint a new SIC. I don't want it to be Soundwave because he's creepy. Maybe Hook would do it…"

"Um, while we're talking about making changes, you might also want to reconsider the gold paint on your helm and limbs," Chip added with an awkward simper, "We are in a place where you can wash that off."

Megatron was about to reply, but he heard footsteps coming into the wash racks. It sounded like there were two mechs. Megatron wouldn't have minded, but something in his processor said something was off about the specific noise they were making. He just couldn't immediately tell why…

When Megatron and Chip saw who was there, their reactions were decidedly different from one another. Chip felt overwhelming joy and relief, and Megatron's spark seized in fear. It was Optimus Prime!

* * *

Optimus and Seaspray went into the wash racks to regroup and try to figure out where they should search next for Chip, when lo and behold, they found Megatron sitting in a stall with the frazzled human boy on his leg!

"Just say the word Prime, and I'll blast him to the scrapyard!" Seaspray burbled aggressively.

"Negative, he has a hostage," Optimus replied; keeping his wary optics on Chip and Megatron while he spoke.

Megatron slowly took Chip in his cupped servos and carefully stood up, never taking his optics off the Prime. This guy was even bigger than in the video! This was the slagger that was trying to restore the oppressive council to Cybertron and wipe out his Decepticons. This mech was the monster Megatron had been fighting since before he could remember. There he was, and Megatron was terrified.

"Megatron, release the human or else!" Optimus Prime warned Megatron.

Megatron didn't reply, and he didn't move. He couldn't sacrifice his friend to those fiends! He would have to fight the Prime, but in his condition he would probably lose. Not only that, but he didn't want to fight with Chip so close. He could accidentally crush the boy...or the Prime could do it on purpose.

"Megatron," Chip called up to the big silver mech, "Please let me go back with them. I miss my family, and they can take me back home. You're free to contact me anytime, just please let me go back. Please."

"Contact a Decepticon?" Seaspray asked incredulously, "Chip, you haven't turned traitor, have you?"

"What? No!" Chip stammered.

"You actually want to go with the Prime?" Megatron asked Chip in disbelief, "You're working with them? You're an Autobot?"

"Well, sort of," Chip tried to explain, "But I didn't know you very well then."

"So you _have_ turned against us!" Seaspray exclaimed angrily, "Prime, we can't let him get away with that! Chip knows secrets from Teletran 1!"

"Guys, I'm not a traitor!" Chip shouted, trying and failing to make everyone happy, "I just- Megatron isn't- I mean he is, but…"

"Now hold on, everyone," Optimus held up his hands to call for calm, "Chip, please tell us your side of the story."

"Thank you, Optimus," Chip smiled up at the red and blue Autobot leader.

"You call him by his first name?" Megatron asked, "So you _do_ work with them!"

"Of course I work with them!" Chip suddenly snapped at Megatron, "I know there's a lot of things you don't remember, but the Decepticons have made life miserable on my planet! You steal our energy, you hurt our citizens, and you even enslaved us once after you tried to kill the Autobots by burning them in the sun! Megatron, everyone thinks you're a monster, and until recently you were, but things have changed. I think you've changed, and for the better. Why must the Autobots and Decepticons fight anymore? You both want the same thing, for Cybertron to have energy and be able to sustain life long-term. Can't you at least consider a truce with the Autobots? You have just as much to gain as they do."

"Yes...but I also have a lot to lose," Megatron said thoughtfully, "The Prime is the one responsible for my memory loss. Can I really be expected to believe that it was an accident?"

"Memory loss?" Optimus asked; confused, "Megatron, I don't want to fight today. I am only concerned with Chip's safety. Give him to me, and we'll leave you alone. No one has to get hurt."

Megatron looked down at the floor, and then at the young man in his hands. He looked up at Optimus Prime, and while the fear and hatred were still present in his spark, Megatron could tell that Prime was not lying.

The gun-former sighed, closed his red optics, and handed Chip over to Prime without a fight. Optimus Prime, Seaspray, and Chip all left together, and Megatron stood there alone in the wash racks for a long time. He knew it wouldn't be long before his memories returned completely, and he wondered how important this moment would actually be once he remembered exactly who he was.


	14. Treaty

_Author's Notes: Well, to date, this is my oldest fic that hasn't been completed yet. That ends now! Yes, this is the final chapter of My Last Word Was Argh! I have conquered Moby Fic! This isn't the ending I had intended when I started the fic. I was going to give it a status quo ending with Megatron being exactly the same as he always was and everybody being alive and stagnant. That isn't the direction I went in, and honestly I think this ending is much better than what I originally intended. I hope you guys like it as well. Please review, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of My Last Word Was Argh! :)_

* * *

Chapter 14

Treaty

It had been over a week since the Decepticons had kidnapped Chip and Wheeljack. The Ark had returned to normal, but everyone kept on high alert just in case something went wrong. Snarl had recovered completely, and the Dinobots couldn't have been happier. They couldn't wait to get back at Thundercracker for nearly killing one of their own, and they had spent most of their time in the training room since.

Wheeljack had asked Chip why Megatron had wanted him so badly, but Chip didn't have an answer, or at least not one that made sense. Chip didn't understand why the old warlord turned to him for comfort instead of any of his own mechs. Then again, from what he understood Megatron had trusted Starscream and had been betrayed for it. He knew that wasn't new to the Decepticons, but he couldn't imagine how it must have hurt someone who had lost their very identity and just needed a friend that could guide them.

At the moment Chip was helping Spike work on a vital component for Powerglide. Chip wasn't much of a mechanic, but then again Spike wasn't that savvy when it came to coding. Together though, they made a good team.

"So Chip...What was it like?" Spike suddenly asked as he looked at Chip with open curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Chip asked uncertainly.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," Spike pressed on, "You were stuck hanging out with a whacked-out Megatron for two days! You must've been terrified. I know I would be."

"Yeah, I was," Chip admitted, "But something else happened too. Something strange. I feel like I got to know Megatron a little better. Without the filter of bravado he was more...approachable. Every time he got a memory back he would tell me about it, and to be honest, most of his memories were awful. He led a hard life, Spike. He was a slave for most of his life until he finally stood up to the ones that allowed it to happen. I don't agree with what he's doing to earth or what he did on Cybertron, but I think I at least understand it a little better now."

"Whoa," Spike replied as he thought over how that changed the dynamic they thought they knew, "So when you say a slave, was he like, a butler or something?"

"No, he was a miner," Chip replied, "After that he was a gladiator, forced to fight for the entertainment of richer mechs. He said miners weren't allowed to learn how to read, but a medic taught him in secret. He said he didn't even have a _name_ , Spike. They were treated as worthless. I can see why that would make someone bitter. I wonder how much of this the Autobots know."

Their conversation was interrupted by the wailing of a klaxon and the flaring of red lights! Spike and Chip stopped what they were doing and rushed to Teletran 1 to ask what was going on.

"Optimus, are we under attack?" The boys heard Sparkplug ask.

"I do not know," Optimus replied solemnly, "Megatron and his forces have surrounded the Ark, but so far they have not fired a single shot."

On the screen they could see Megatron facing the entrance to the Ark. Starscream stood at his leader's right hand, and Soundwave was to his left. The expression on Megatron's face was just as hard and calculating as they remembered. He looked just like his old self. Chip sighed morosely. He was sure this meant Megatron was back to normal and was ready for battle once again. He had hoped the gunformer would choose another path.

"Autobots, follow me," Optimus ordered with reluctant determination, "Do not fire on them unless necessary, but defend the ship at all costs. We cannot allow them to get their servos on our technology or our human allies. Move out!"

* * *

Megatron looked at the Ark and wondered if he had made the right choice in coming here. His entire army was here except for a skeleton crew he left on the Nemesis. If this was a mistake, then he was certain it would be a deadly one.

Megatron had regained the remainder of his memories 3 days prior, but had trouble coming to terms with them. He knew who he was, and he knew that sucking this planet dry of energy was the soundest solution to saving Cybertron, but he could not ignore what he had been through.

Losing his memories had taught Megatron something. He now understood who his loyal subordinates were, and who his greatest threats were. He also understood how many of his problems were his own fault.

When Megatron had returned to perfect functionality his first order was for Starscream to be brought to him at once. As usual the seeker's first instinct was to beg for mercy and hope Megatron didn't kill him this time. Due to facing his troubled past Megatron finally understood why he had allowed this behavior to go on for so long. He enjoyed tormenting the red and blue seeker because he was a reminder of those who had used Megatron when he was unable to defend himself. If he killed Starscream he wouldn't have to deal with such mockery ever again. Instead though, Megatron did something else…

"Starscream, before I pass judgment on you, I have just one question," Megatron said from his throne as Starscream knelt before him, "Do you really want to be leader of the Decepticons, or do you just want me out of your life?"

Starscream looked taken aback by the question. Out of all the things Megatron could have asked him, he never expected a question like that. It was so candid, and devoid of torment and malice. It was an actual question that demanded an answer.

"M-Megatron…" Starscream stammered and shook violently. For some reason this level of honesty scared him more than threats or beatings.

" _Answer_ me," Megatron growled as he narrowed his red optics at the seeker.

"You're going to transfer me somewhere horrible, aren't you?" Starscream asked; his optics locked onto the ground.

"Starscream, I feel I have been unfair to you," Megatron admitted, and the seeker looked up at him in shock, "I do not regret being harsh on my troops. This is an army and discipline must be enforced, but I have treated you far worse than the rest of my Decepticons. I will not say why, but I will say I was wrong to blame you for every setback we have ever suffered. I promoted you too quickly, and watched with joy as you fell on your face plate. Despite this you have kept your place and kept yourself alive. Starscream, if I am able to end this war once and for all and get us the rightful territory we deserve, then will you stop trying to usurp my throne?"

Starscream couldn't remember the last time he had seen Megatron so reasonable. Not cold and harsh, not addled and soft, but _intelligent_ and _reasonable_. It reminded him of why he had joined the Decepticons in the first place. This was the Megatron that had preached victory for the strong and a world without a caste system. This was the leader Starscream had wanted to follow, before he had become Megatron's personal whipping boy.

"Well?" Megatron prodded.

"Megatron, if you have a plan I'll follow it," Starscream relented, "But don't expect me to keep silent if I find your latest scheme is doomed to failure."

"Fair enough," Megatron nodded, "Soundwave, alert the Decepticons to meet in the hangar. We are going to Autobot Headquarters."

* * *

That had been just two hours ago, and now Megatron was here, at the Ark, and about to face down Optimus Prime once again. This time would be different though. This time he would do whatever it took to get the Decepticons what they deserved. He had read a few books on earth's history of war, and it gave the Decepticon leader some very promising ideas. He would have to thank Chip for introducing him to earth's selection of literature.

Optimus and his Autobots came out of the Ark in force, all with weapons armed and a look of guarded readiness on their face plates. It was now or never, and Megatron just hoped this plan would work.

"Optimus Prime, lower your weapon!" Megatron demanded, "I have not come to fight! Order your troops to stand down!"

"Why are you here, Megatron?" Optimus asked suspiciously.

"I am here to discuss the future of Cybertron," Megatron replied; his face hard and determined, "For millions of years our two factions have been at war, and while my side is winning, Cybertron is losing. I propose a truce between our two factions."

"Don't listen to him, Prime!" Ironhide shouted vehemently, "This is obviously a Decepticon trick!"

"I want to hear him out," Optimus replied calmly, "Megatron, how long would this truce last?"

"Until we evenly divide our territories," Megatron replied, "If all goes well it could lead to a permanent treaty between Autobots and Decepticons."

"Divide?" Optimus asked for clarification.

"Yes, Prime," Megatron replied with a wide smile, "You see, we have been fighting over an entire planet, but these past few days have made me realize something. This planet has a unique system in which hundreds of smaller territories are given sovereignty over themselves and remain separate from each other. It is not a perfect system, but at least thus far earth is still in one piece. If we divide the remaining city-states between our two factions, then we can draw up borders that clearly define who belongs where. Autobots can have their _precious_ council, and I can rule over my Decepticons with impunity."

Optimus didn't know what to think of this line of reasoning. Cybertron had never had a separated set of governments before. Sure, there were senators, but they always answered to the Prime. To have a planet broken into pieces like a jigsaw puzzle...it seemed strange at best and detrimental to the unity of their world at worst. The Autobots always believed in making their planet a peaceful whole, but what Megatron was suggesting would go against everything they had worked so hard for.

"I will give you 24 hours to think it over, Prime," Megatron told him, "Choose wisely. The fate of our world rests in your hands."

With that Megatron took to the air, and the other Decepticons followed him without a word. Optimus and the other Autobots were left to look up at the sky and wonder about what just happened. Optimus had a difficult choice to make. Should he sacrifice the idea of a united Cybertron for the sake of ending the war? Should he refuse Megatron's offer to uphold Autobot beliefs? Were the Decepticons even being honest with them, or was this another trick to gain the advantage?

Optimus had 24 hours to make his decision, but part of him already knew what he was going to say. For the sake of peace, for the opportunity to restore Cybertron and save countless lives, he couldn't afford to turn Megatron down.

* * *

A month had passed since Megatron had offered a truce to the Autobots, and much progress had been made in that time. Optimus, Megatron, and their highest ranking officers had spent over two weeks just trying to figure out which faction would get which territories. Some were easy. The Autobot wanted Iacon because it was their capital already, and Megatron wanted Polyhex because that was where Darkmount was located. Others were more difficult, like trying to divvy up neutral territories such as Helex and Altihex.

During this time of negotiation Megatron named Chip Chase as the human liaison to the Decepticons. Since the Autobots had Sparkplug and Spike, Megatron figured his side should have a human representative as well.

It took the entire month to iron out all of the details, but eventually the Autobots and Decepticons had a map drawn out to display who got which territory. All Autobot city-states were outlined in red, and all Decepticon city-states were outlined in purple. It would be a while before word could get out to all Cybertronians on other planets, but both leaders knew this was the beginning to true peace between their peoples.

One stipulation to the peace treaty was that the Decepticons could no longer steal energy from earth. The Decepticons agreed once the Autobots agreed to use the energon ration they got from earth's governments to aid Cybertron. They readily agreed since they knew no one would try to kill them for it now.

With everything moving so quickly, Spike and Chip didn't have many chances to see each other. On this day, however, the two young men finally had a chance to spend the day together at an ice cream parlor. It was the first time they had to talk in two weeks since both had been so busy.

"So, did you hear the news?" Spike asked as he dipped his spoon into his rocky road ice cream.

"What news?" Chip asked while stirring the straw lazily around in his vanilla shake.

"The Autobots are leaving earth tomorrow," Spike replied with a casual sort of sadness, "They said they need to rebuild their world, and that soon most of them would be going back home."

"The Decepticons are leaving tomorrow as well," Chip informed Spike, "Megatron is really looking forward to building that new palace in Kaon. I gotta tell you Spike, I still get nervous hanging around the Decepticons; especially Starscream. He almost killed me, and yet I'm supposed to work with him like nothing happened."

"Well, at least they'll be gone soon," Spike replied optimistically, "A few Autobots are staying behind on earth though. Bumblebee is staying, and so are Hound, Beachcomber, and the Protectobots."

"That's cool," Chip said with a small smile, "Actually, two of the Decepticons are staying, too."

"Really?" Spike asked; surprised, "Which ones?"

"Dead End and Breakdown," Chip replied.

"The _Stunticons_?" Spike asked in open shock, "I thought they were part of a combiner unit. Shouldn't they, you know, stick together?"

"Breakdown says he feels safer on this planet than on Cybertron," Chip explained, "Dead End is staying here because he doesn't like Decepticon death rituals. When a Decepticon dies their body is scrapped. Dead End says he wants his intact corpse to be buried in the cold soft ground of his home planet. That, or put on display in the Louvre..." Chip added that last part in an awkward tone of voice.

"That guy is really weird," Spike commented.

"Yeah, but he's surprisingly docile," Chip observed, "You'd think all the Decepticons would be eager to kill things, especially a guy who constantly obsesses over death, but Dead End actually doesn't care all that much about destruction. Breakdown isn't that savage either. He's just always afraid of the world around him. After getting to know the Decepticons I thought Thundercracker would want to stay here, but he would rather work with the rest of his trine to uphold Decepticon rule."

"Do you really think it's over?" Spike pondered, "Do you think Cybertron is finally at peace?"

"I hope so Spike," Chip replied as he stirred his milkshake, "Both sides have a lot riding on this."

* * *

The next day, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and their human allies were standing out in the desert saying their final goodbyes before the Cybertronians left for home. Omega Supreme would shuttle the Autobots back, and Astrotrain would provide the transport for the Decepticons.

Carly went up to Ironhide and hugged his hand as he bent over to see her better.

"I'll miss you Ironhide," Carly said as tears flowed down her cheeks, "You will come back to see us, won't you?"

"I sure hope so, darlin'," Ironhide replied, "Just contact Hot Spot or Hound if ya wanna send a message. I'm sure my bondmate Chromia will be real happy to see what you look like."

Meanwhile, Raoul and Tracks were saying their goodbyes. Both boy and mech were trying to seem cool and unconcerned about the departure, but it was clear Raoul didn't want to see the flying car-former go.

"You'll take care of yourself, won't you?" Tracks asked Raoul.

"Of course I will," Raoul replied nonchalantly, "You're the one I'm worried about. Trapped on that busted up planet with Megabreath and his merry morons. Good luck!"

"You too, Raoul," Tracks replied sincerely.

Raoul had kept his cool up to that point, but when Tracks said that he broke down and hugged the blue Autobot as tight as he could. The hug was over as quickly as it started but the message was clear. They wouldn't be the same without each other.

"I can't believe you're really leaving after all this," Sparkplug commented to Wheeljack and Ratchet, "Send me a video feed whenever you can. I wanna see what inventions you make to change the world."

"Heh heh, same with you Sparkplug," Wheeljack said jovially, "I just hope the Dinobots will be able to adjust to Cybertron. They've lived here their whole lives."

"So have the Aerialbots, but they can't wait to leave," Ratchet pointed out, "What surprises me is just how many of us there are now. Why, I can think of 15, maybe 20 Transformers that were built specifically for the arms race with the Decepticons. I just hope we can give them a future now that the war is over."

Spike, meanwhile, was standing with Bumblebee saying goodbye to Optimus Prime. They knew the leader of the Autobots had a big responsibility ahead of him, but they also knew he was the perfect one to handle it.

"I'm sure going to miss you, Optimus," Bumblebee said as he looked up at the mech that had been like a father to him for so many vorns, "If there's any trouble, just know you can call me and the rest of the earth-based Autobots. Well, except for Beachcomber. I don't know where he went. He just said 'so long, cosmic brothers' and took off."

Spike chuckled at Bumblebee's last comment, but became more serious when he said "I'm really glad I met you, Optimus. Hopefully someday I'll get to visit you on Cybertron. You and the others really made our lives exciting. I hope this peacetime is everything you want it to be."

"I hope so, too," Optimus replied, and then he bent down to clasp Bumblebee on the shoulder guards, "Take care of our friends, Bumblebee. Earth is under your protection now."

"Thanks, Optimus," Bumblebee said softly, "I'll take care of Teletran 1 and the rest of the Ark for you. Tell Elita One and the other femmes I said hello."

"I will," Optimus replied, and then he hugged Bumblebee goodbye.

Chip had already said goodbye to Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and most of the other Autobots. It was amazing to him how many friends they had made. To most humans it would still be weird to acknowledge that alien life exists, but to the humans gathered on this desert plain these were more than alien robots. These mechs had touched the lives of every human there that day.

Megatron finished telling everyone where to store the energon and various other supplies. He was so busy with planning the future that he hadn't had a lot of time to live in the moment. Soon they would be back on Cybertron, and he would begin to build his empire in earnest.

Both Megatron and Optimus had given up a lot to make this happen. Optimus had given up the idea of perfect unity. Megatron had given up the idea of universal dominance. His ideology of the mighty ruling the weak was meant to spread to every inhabited planet they came across, but now it was only going to cover part of his own planet and a few outlier territories. It wasn't what he had envisioned, but if it meant they could stop using their limited resources for war and use them for more constructive purposes then it would be worth it.

He stopped midway through lifting an energon cube when he saw Chip sitting there in his wheelchair looking at Astrotrain with a sad expression. He had been so busy with the move that he forgot to say anything to Chip.

Megatron walked over to Chip, and the young man looked up at him through dust covered glasses. Megatron picked him up chair and all, and placed him in the palm of his right servo.

"Chip, I hope you realize that we may never see each other again," Megatron stated gravely, "I'm going to be busy on Cybertron, and I know human life expectancy is very short. In case we never meet again, I want you to know how much your friendship meant to me when I was at my lowest point."

"Oh, I doubt that was your _lowest_ point," Chip replied lightly; though the undertone of sorrow was still present, "Megatron, I'm proud of everything you've accomplished so far. I hope you and Optimus can make Cybertron a good place for your people again. More than that though, I hope you can finally find a way to be happy."

Megatron smiled and petted the top of Chip's head with a finger. He was still surprised that something so small could have so much courage.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chip added, "Watch out for Starscream."

"I always do," Megatron smirked knowingly.

He then set Chip back down on the ground and walked over to the ship. He took one last look back, and Chip waved at him. Megatron waved back; his cannon catching the light of the setting sun.

The five humans stood there as Omega Supreme and Astrotrain took off into the sky and kicked up dust into the air. Chip was happy to be wearing glasses, because everybody else got dust in their eyes. If anyone asked, they weren't crying, it was just the dust.

 **The End**


End file.
